Angelmon: Warrior of Love and Power
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day Takuya and the gang are sent by Ophanimon to reawaken a girl who will somehow wield the Spirit of a new Legendary Warrior. They have no idea who she is or about her past. So what will happen when they reawaken her? What will happen when evil comes to threaten them and the Digital World?
1. Chapter 1

Angelmon Warrior of Love and Power

Chapter 1

Angelmon was in her bedroom grooming her beautiful silky smooth silver long hair in front of a large mirror in the morning.

She had beautiful pale icy blue eyes that were staring back at her in interest.

Her face was pale white.

She was the most beautiful out of her sister and brother but she didn't think much of her beauty.

She wasn't that obsessed with her beauty like some digimon were.

She was humming a song that her older sister used to sing to her to sleep when she was younger when she suddenly she heard a large crash coming from outside that moved her interest away from the image in the mirror.

She gasped as she tore her gaze away from the mirror. "What was that?" she asked herself with wide eyes. "I must go see if there's anything wrong and if my brother and sister need my help."

Angelmon joined her sister and brother Ophanimon and Seraphimon outside on the balcony.

She had two other brothers named Lucemon and Cherubimon but they had mysteriously disappeared and she didn't know where they were.

Lucemon was her older twin brother.

"Sister, Brother what is going on?" Angelmon asked as she joined them.

Ophanimon turned to her and said. "Angelmon you must get away from here."

Angelmon's eyes bulged and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. I'm not leaving you."

They were called the four Celestial digimon because they were the most powerful Angel type digimon in the Digimon world.

"Angelmon you must get out of here." Ophanimon said again.

She had tried to urge her younger sister to leave earlier before but she stubbornly wouldn't budge.

"No." Angelmon said with a determined voice as she lifted her chin up high to show that she was being brave (But her sister and brother knew that was a sign of her being stubborn) when she didn't. "Like I said before sister. I'm staying right here with you to help. I'm not leaving your side for any other reason. I can help you."

"Sister please listen to reason. It's too dangerous for you to be here." Seraphimon said. "You must get away from here."

"Angelmon you must understand." Ophanimon said. "All your brother and I are trying to do is protecting you from harm. We don't want to see you get hurt. As your older siblings it's our job to protect you from getting hurt. Our mother Lightmon told us to do that before evil took her life away from us. I know that you were only a baby when she was alive but this was what she wanted us to protect you from the evil in this world."

Angelmon never knew her mother and had always asked about her.

Angelmon shook her head. "No I don't care that you're trying to protect me from getting hurt or that it is really dangerous for me at this time. I'm helping here and I'm not running away like a coward. I'm staying to help you fight. Maybe I don't need protecting like you think I do."

Seraphimon groaned loudly. "Angelmon why are you so incredibly stubborn. We know that you don't like to fight and hate violence. Why can't you just do as we say for this one time?"

Ophanimon turned and suddenly gasped. "They are coming. It's too late to back away now."

Angelmon nodded. "Good then I get to stay here and help you."

Ophanimon said nothing as she looked down.

"Angelmon get behind us." Seraphimon said as he pushed Angelmon behind him and Ophanimon.

Lucemon and Cherubimon were flying towards the ice castle.

They were the other two Celestial digimon.

Angelmon turned and gasped. "My brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angelmon turned to follow her sister's gaze and also gasped. "My…. My brothers. Lucemon and Cherubimon. They've turned evil No that can't be right. They can't be evil."

Ophanimon sighed and nodded and turned to face her. "Yes Angelmon I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that it's true. I'm afraid that Lucemon has turned evil like Cherubimon has."

Angelmon tore her gaze away from Lucemon and Cherubimon and turned to look at her brother and sister. "Why…. Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"Because we wanted to protect you." Seraphimon said. "We didn't want you to know about what happened to them."

Angelmon shook her head. "No you should have told me the truth about what really happened to them and not lie about what really happened to them. You shouldn't have kept this from me. I had the right to know that my brothers have turned evil."

"Your brother and I know how much you hate evil and that's why we decided to keep it from you." Ophanimon said.

Angelmon turned to look at Lucemon again and slowly shook her head. "I want to fight my brother. I need to fight Lucemon."

Ophanimon shook her head. "No. You are to go with the Legendary Warriors. They will take care of you if we don't come back for you."

Angelmon shook her head again and her eyes went wide with fear. "No I'm not leaving without you with me." She said with wet eyes.

"Angelmon this is no time to be stubborn." Seraphimon said. "You are to go with the Legendary Warriors without being stubborn."

Angelmon sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll go."

Ophanimon smiled slightly and hugged Angelmon. "Thank you my dear little sister for not making this harder than it already is. You just have to understand that were doing all this for you. We love you Angelmon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before Angelmon could reply Agunimon walked into the balcony and bowed at Angelmon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon

He was the leader to the Legendary Warriors.

Angelmon and Agunimon were both in love so Ophanimon and Seraphimon knew that she would be safe with him.

She smiled slightly at him and Agunimon smiled back as he turned to Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon and I both know that you will be safe with Agunimon." Seraphimon said as he turned to Agunimon. "You will take care of her won't you? You'll protect her from harm?"

Agunimon nodded. "I promise that nothing will come to harm her. I will protect her with my life. She won't get hurt if she's with us." He turned to Angelmon. "Come on my Lady. Come with us." Agunimon said as he took Angelmon's hand.

Angelmon sighed as she walked away from her brother and sister.

"Don't worry my dear little sister." Ophanimon said. "We will see each other again someday. I promise that we'll see each other again somehow. Seraphimon and I both know that you'll be safe and well with the Legendary Warriors. They will protect you and keep you safe from any harm. Your brother and I love you with all our hearts. We will not forget about you. We will see each other soon. I promise you."

Somewhere deep down Angelmon knew that wasn't going to happen.

She felt that she would never see her brother and sister again.

Angelmon put her hand to her heart. "And I won't forget about you both either. Goodbye for now."

As they ran away from the castle Agunimon turned to Kazemon and Beetlemon. "Can you see anything? What happened to Seraphimon and Ophanimon?"

Beetlemon and Kazemon flew into the air and looked towards the castle.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon got away safely." Kazemon said.

Angelmon sighed with relief. 'Good. At least I know that they are safe for now.'

Agunimon turned to Angelmon. "Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon trust us enough for you to be in our care." He said. "They trusted us enough to look after you with their lives. Which is why we all want to ask you you want to join with us and become one with the Legendary Warriors?"

Angelmon gasped.

This was a great honour to be asked to join the Legendary Warriors.

Angelmon nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'll love to become a Legendary Warrior Agunimon. Thank you this is such an honour."

He smiled. "Good. Welcome to the Legendary Warriors."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple days later….

"Agunimon we have news. Lucemon and Cherubimon are starting a war." Kumamon said. "We must act against him before it's too late to stop him from getting stronger."

Agunimon nodded. "Gather the strongest digimon so we can defeat them."

"I'm coming with you." Angelmon said. "I'm not staying behind. I'm fighting with you."

"Are you sure?" Agunimon asked

"Yes." Angelmon replied.

Agunimon nodded. Very well."

They entered the battlefield.

Angelmon flew into the air with Kazemon and immediately saw Lucemon.

She gasped when she saw him. "My brother. There he is. Lucemon."

"Angelmon no." Kazemon said. "I know what you're thinking and no. You will not fight him alone. Not without someone. His too strong. Even for you. We have to fight him as a group."

"I have to fight him alone Kazemon. I just have too. It's my responsibility." Angelmon replied as she turned her gaze away from her brother. "His my brother…. My twin. I have to save him from this evil. I have to at least try. It's my responsibility to do it. Even if he is stronger than me I must try and rid him of his evil heart and get the brother that I used to know back."

Kazemon sighed. "Very well. But please Angelmon be careful."

Angelmon nodded. "Don't worry Kazemon. I will be."

When the war began Angelmon flew over to her brother.

He smiled at her. "Hello sister."

Angelmon raised her staff as she said. "I am not your sister anymore Lucemon. Not now that you're consumed in darkness. You can no longer be my brother."

"Ah yes I've forgotten that you hate everything that's evil." He sighed. "That's too bad. I would have loved you to join with me in the dark side. I wonder if it's possible for an Angel like yourself to join the darkness that is evil."

"Never! I would rather die than join with you." Angelmon yelled. "Wing Missiles."

Lucemon dodged it and yelled. "Divine Feat."

The attack hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"You're so weak Angelmon and weakness should be destroyed. It shouldn't be allowed to live if it can't survive on its own." He smiled. "Seraphimon and Ophanimon begged me to kill them before I destroyed them. Pathetic fools."

Angelmon shook her head. "No that can't be. They can't be dead. They can't! Beetlemon and Kazemon said that they got away. You're…. You're lying."

He laughed. "Oh I'm telling you the truth my dear little sister. Our siblings are now dead all thanks to me. Now to finish you off so you can join them. You can say hello to them for me. The Celestial Digimon is finished."

Angelmon cowered in fear. "Lucemon please listen to me. "I know that you don't want to destroy me."

Lucemon hesitated for a second. "What?"

"You're my twin Lucemon." Angelmon replied. "I know that you don't wish for me to be killed. I know that somewhere deep inside your heart that there is still some good inside you." She raised her hand towards him. "Give me your hand and I shall heal you of this evil that has corrupted your heart."

Lucemon considered this for a minute.

He frowned a second later. "No!" Lucemon said. "I am powerful this way. I was weak before and so are you. Divine Feat."

"Pyro Darts." Agunimon yelled as he ran in front of Angelmon to protect her.

The attack hit Lucemon and a second later he disappeared.

Agunimon sighed and turned to Angelmon.

As he helped her up he said. "Come on were going. The war is over and we won."

"I can't believe that he would try and kill me." Angelmon said.

"He was evil Angelmon. He wouldn't think twice about killing you. Come on were going."

"Where are we going?" Angelmon asked.

"We are hiding away until the digital world needs us again."

Angelmon nodded and walked off with Agunimon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 years later….

Ophanimon walked into the Throne Chamber while holding a human baby in her arms.

Seraphimon gasped when he saw her with the baby in her arms. "Why did you bring that baby here to this world Ophanimon? Are you crazy? Do you not realize how dangerous this is for it to be here in this world? It's a dangerous risk for it to be here."

"Seraphimon please listen to me. I did this because Cherubimon was going to earth to destroy this baby." Ophanimon replied. "Luckily I got to her first before he did." She sighed sadly. "But unfortunately he destroyed her human parents when he realized that I have taken her before he could even get to her. I didn't know what to do with her so I brought her back here. I couldn't leave her alone there. It wouldn't be safe for her for me to just leave her. He would have come back to kill her again. Seraphimon do you not realize who this is?"

Seraphimon shook his head.

"I think that this baby is one of the Chosen Ones from the prophecy." Ophanimon replied. "Seraphimon I think that this baby was meant to wield the Spirit of Love and Power."

Seraphimon gasped. "Your right Ophanimon. I can already feel her power racing inside of her. She has enormous amount of power inside her heart. She just needs to unleash it somehow. We have to protect this child at all costs from the danger that threatens it. We'll keep her here until she's ready to find her Spirit so she can protect herself. What's her name?"

"When I was on earth I heard that her name was Keira but I'll change it to Kirsty."

"We'll need to wait until the right Chosen Ones come." Seraphimon said.

Ophanimon sighed. "I know that brother but that might take a while."

"Ophanimon you do know that this baby won't replace our sister. There is only two Celestial Digimon left since we can't find her anymore. She's gone."

Ophanimon nodded. "I know Seraphimon. But I believe that someday, somehow this baby will be able find our sister. Then we'll be back together again. We have to have faith that our sister will return to us someday. She's still in my heart."

"I'll be glad when that day finally arrives." Seraphimon said.

Ophanimon nodded in agreement. "So will I dear brother. So will I."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

20 years later….

Takuya, J.P, Koji, Zoë, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were walking through a field when Takura's D – Tector started beeping from his pocket.

Takuya took out the red and black D - Tector from his pocket and spoke into it as it started beeping. "What's the matter Ophanimon? Is there someone in trouble that needs our help?"

"No there is no trouble at this moment. I need you and your friends to save someone's life for me." Ophanimon replied.

Takuya nodded. "Of course."

"Where are they?" Zoë asked.

"You are very close. She is in a cave and she needs your help."

J.P nodded. "I can see it from where we are."

Takuya put his D – Tector away then they all walked towards the cave without another word.

As they entered the cave they immediately saw someone lying on a large stone with a dagger wedged deep in her stomach.

Dried blood covered her skin, clothes and the stone.

Her dark brown hair covered half her face.

Zoe covered her mouth with her hand from keep from screaming as she saw the scene before her. "How horrible."

J.P nodded in agreement. "Who would do this to her?"

As they approached her Takuya noticed she had a white and pink D – Tector in the pocket of her pants.

He took out his own D – Tector and spoke to Ophanimon. "Who is she Ophanimon? I've noticed that she has a D – Tector like us."

"Her name is Kirsty." She said. "She has been here in this cave for a very long time. 40 years to be exact. She was one of the original Digi Destined."

They gasped together.

"You mean that there were more before us." Zoë said.

"Yes."

Takuya looked down at Kirsty. "How do we save her?"

He frowned. 'That's weird I feel a strange attraction to her and I know that I've never seen her before. Have I?'

"You Takuya as the leader must pull the dagger from out her stomach."

Takuya nodded.

He put his D – Tector in the pocket of his pants and stood beside Kirsty and pulled the dagger out.

They noticed that after a moment that the dried blood disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a moment later Kirsty's eyes slowly opened.

Takuya noticed that she had the most beautiful pale blue eyes that he had ever seen.

She looked around the cave confused and noticed that Takuya was standing beside her with the dagger still in his hand.

"Thank you for saving me." Kirsty said as she cleared her throat.

Takuya nodded in return.

Suddenly her D – Tector suddenly started beeping.

Kirsty gasped and took it out of her pocket.

"Hello Kirsty it's been awhile." Ophanimon said. "I'm glad to see that your finally awake."

Kirsty gasped. "Ophanimon is that…. really you? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Yes my old friend it really is me. You're not dreaming." Ophanimon replied. "You must go with these new Digi Destined. Your old quest is over and now this is your new one. Will you go with them?"

Kirsty nodded. "Of course."

"Then go."

As Kirsty stood she wobbled a little and fell over.

Takuya caught her as she fell.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

Kirsty laughed shakily. "Sorry it's been awhile since I last stood. I'm not really used to it just yet."

"Do you think you'll be able to stand by yourself?" Takuya asked.

Kirsty nodded. "Yes I think so. I think that I'll be alright."

Her legs wobbled as she stood but she remained firm as Takuya let her go.

She took a deep breathe and looked at the others.

"Let's go."

She took Takura's hand as she slowly walked out of the cave.

As they walked outside Kirsty was blinded by the light of the sun.

She shielded her eyes away from the light as she looked around the scenery.

"Wow has it always been this bright? I've forgotten how bright it always was." She looked around. "Everywhere I look is beautiful. So much has changed since the last time I was here."

The wind went through her hair at that same second.

Kirsty closed her eyes and smiled as the wind went through her hair. "I've forgotten the feel of the wind as well." She whispered as she smiled. "It feels so nice. I can't believe that I forgot what it feels like."

"You'll get used to things sooner or later." Takuya said. "Things have changed since the last time you were awake."

She nodded. "Yes I've noticed."

"Do you mind telling us what your Digi Spirit is?" J.P asked.

Kirsty opened her eyes and sighed as she looked down. "I don't have one yet."

"How did you get stabbed?" Koji asked. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kirsty shook her head. "No sorry but unfortunately I don't remember." Kirsty replied. "I don't remember much about my past life or about what really happened to me. I'm sorry. If I remember then I would tell you."

"It's fine Kirsty." Tommy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they walked through the field they were suddenly attacked by a digimon.

"Grumblemon." Takura said.

"Ha! I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he looked to Kirsty and frowned as he looked her over. "Who do we have here?" his eyes widened. "Hey I know you. You're meant to be dead. Why aren't you dead?"

Kirsty gasped.

"What does he mean?" Koji asked. "Does he know you? Do you remember him?"

Kirsty recovered quickly and shook her head. "I...I don't know what he means. I've never met him before."

Takuya brought out his D – Tector from his pocket and turned to his friends with a determined face. "Quick guys transform into your Digi Spirits. Kirsty stay with Neemon and Bokomon."

Kirsty nodded. "Be careful. His prop– He looks dangerous."

Takuya smiled. "Don't worry. We always are. We faced dangerous a million times."

Zoe rolled her eyes and gave Kirsty an encouraging smile. "We'll be ok."

Kirsty nodded.

"Come with me my dear." Bokomon said as he grabbed her hand and ran off with Neemon and Bokomon.

Kirsty watched them in wonder as they each transformed into their Digi human Spirits.

Takuya changed into Agunimon, Koji into Lobomon, Tommy into Kumamon, Zoë into Kazemon and J.P into Beetlemon.

"Agunimon Warrior of Flame."

"Lobomon Warrior of Light."

"Kumamon Warrior of Ice."

"Kazemon Warrior of Wind."

"Beetlemon Warrior of Thunder."

Kirsty sighed in frustration as she watched them fight Grumblemon. "If only I had my own Digi Spirit. Then I could help them instead of being here. I hate being so vulnerable."

Bokomon nodded in agreement. "I agree with you Kirsty. Believe me I do. But until then you need to stay here so that we can protect you."

Suddenly Kirsty's D – Tector started beeping.

She frowned and brought it out from the pocket of her pants to look at it. 'Something's about to happen. I can feel it.'

At that same moment the ground rumbled and opened up then a second later something came out from the ground.

Kirsty gasped. "It's…. it's my Digi Spirit."

'I…. I don't believe.' She thought. 'I've finally found it. After all my years of searching it's finally here in front of me.'

She pointed her D - Tector at her Digi Spirit.

As it went inside her D - Tector she yelled. "Spirit!"

She then began to change into a completely different form.

Bokomon and Neemon blocked their eyes from the light of the transformation.

"Is the light normally this bright?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon shook his head. "No. Something's happening to Kirsty."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kirsty walked out from the light a second later as a completely new person.

She had two large white beautiful wings on her back, she had the most beautiful, pale white and a delicate face, her smile was almost too dazzling to see.

She had silver silky smooth hair that ran down her back and stopped halfway down.

She had white and baby pink gloves that went up to her elbows and white boots that went up to her knees.

Her outfit was so beautiful and she had a glowing halo on top of her head.

She also had a pink cape on her back.

She had two long white tails on her back as well.

Her blue eyes had also paled into a light icy blue.

She stepped away from the open mouthed Neemon and Bokomon and walked towards her friends.

Grumblemon turned when she came walking towards him.

His eyes bulged when he saw her.

He gulped as he said. "And…. And who are you?"

She smiled gently. "I am Angelmon Warrior of Love and Power."

"Wow." Beetlemon said. "She's…. she's so beautiful. I can't get my eyes off her."

Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon and Kumamon nodded in agreement.

"She certainly is something to look at." Kazemon said.

Bokomon and Neemon came running towards them.

"Who is she Bokomon?" Agunimon asked.

"Her name is Angelmon." Bokomon explained. "She is the Warrior of Love and Power and she is the most beautiful of all digimon. No one is as beautiful as she is. Some digimon fall in love with her just by staring at her face. Some say that she can turn you into a trance sometimes if you stare into her eyes for too long. She is very gentle at times and hates evil."

"Is she powerful?" Kumamon asked.

Bokomon nodded. "Oh yes. She uses her beauty to attack other digimon but she doesn't like getting into fights. She'll protect her loved ones with her life."

Angelmon's delicate face turned into a frown. "How dare you attack my friends. I shall teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Angel Fist Punch."

Her fist began to glow as she punched Grumblemon high into the air.

He landed back on the ground.

"I'll be back." He said as he disappeared.

As Kirsty changed back to her normal self she turned to her friends and smiled slightly.

"We should carry on." She said. "We don't want to run into Grumblemon again."

As she turned Koji quickly grabbed her wrist.

Kirsty turned back and said. "Let go Koji."

Koji shook his head. "Spill it. How did Grumblemon know you and don't lie to us? We want to know the truth Kirsty."

"Kirsty you know something about your past don't you. We know that you're keeping something from us." Takura said. "Please don't lie to us about it. We want to know."

"You really want to know?" Kirsty asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yes."

Kirsty sighed. "I know only a little about my past. Some bits are really fuzzy. Make camp somewhere and I will tell you whatever I can remember about my past."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they made camp under a shelter of trees Kirsty sat in front of them and unwillingly told her story.

"I'm sorry if I can't tell you all of my past." Kirsty said.

"That's alright Kirsty." Tommy said. "Just tell us what you remember."

"It was 20 years ago." Kirsty began. "My friends and I were the original Digi Destined before you were even around. Ophanimon was also a part of our gang but she disappeared soon after without giving us a warning. I haven't seen or heard from her until now. I didn't realize that she had put herself inside our D –Tectors. My friends had already gotten their Digi Spirits before me and I was the only one that still didn't have one. Our leader Jessie hated me because I didn't have one. I would be in consent danger from our enemies because for some reason I couldn't find my Spirit no matter how hard I looked. Believe me I looked really hard to find my Spirit." She sighed and looked down as she said. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of the story? It doesn't have much of a happy ending. I'm warning you now."

Takuya nodded. "Go on."

Kirsty sighed in frustration.

She didn't want to tell them the rest of the story to them.

But she had no other choice but to go on.

"One night Jessie and I had a big fight after we had defeated a digimon. He was really angry with me. I guess it was because one of the digimon we were fighting snuck up from behind me and attacked me. He had to be the one to save me and he didn't like that. While I was sleeping Jessie crept up and stabbed me with the dagger that you pulled out of my stomach. He woke the others to tell them what he had done to me. I was still alive when they crowded over me. As soon as Ranamon saw what he had done to me she started arguing with him straight away. He stopped her and told everyone that we didn't need me. That I was useless trash and that I could easily be discarded with. That's was why he had killed me. Everyone agreed from what he had said. They all felt the same way now and they knew that he was telling the truth. I was still breathing when he looked down at me. I still had the dagger in my stomach and my blood red hands were on either side of me. I no longer had the feelings in my arms to move them. I couldn't feel them beside me and I couldn't feel my body anymore. It felt numb. I found it very hard to breathe. I knew that I was going to die very soon and I knew that no one would or could help me now. Even my best friend didn't want to help me. I couldn't move my body and I was so very weak when Jessie told them to help him take me to a cave to hide me there. When they put me on the stone I was barely alive. I knew that the end of my time was very near. Jessie pulled out the dagger and stabbed me again in the chest. When I died he and his friends left. Eventually I guess that they were consumed by their lust and greed that they were stuck in their Digi Spirits and couldn't switch back." She sighed and looked up at them with sad eyes. "I'm sorry but that's all I can remember from that day. I don't even know how I got to this world in the first place. I have no memory of my life before I met my friends here in the digimon world."

Zoë had tears coming down her face.

She stood and walked over to Kirsty and hugged her.

"We are sorry. We had no idea."

"It's fine. It doesnt matter anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day….

They went off again when they were attacked by Ranamon, Grumblemon and Abormon.

"See I told you she was alive." Grumblemon told Ranamon and Abormon as he looked to Kirsty and sneered at her.

"So you were telling us the truth Grumblemon." Ranamon said as she giggled and turned to Kirsty. "Last time we saw you, you were dead sweetheart. Please tell us how is it that you're alive now?"

"I had a little help from my friends." Kirsty said. "They saved me."

Ranamon laughed. "Then shall we kindly repay them back for it. You should have stayed dead my dear."

"Nah you would have missed me too much Ranamon." Kirsty replied.

Takuya, J.P, Koji, Zoë, Tommy and Kirsty changed into their Digi Spirits.

Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Angelmon.

Ranamon laughed again as she saw Angelmon. "I see that you've finally got your Spirit as well. Won't Mercurymon be happy that you have finally managed to find your Spirit. I think he'll be very pleased. Do you think so?" She said as she tiled her head and frowned. "I guess that you do look kind of pretty." She smiled. "But of course not more prettier than I am. That's impossible."

Angelmon rolled her eyes. "Face it Ranamon I'm more beautiful than you can ever be."

"No!" Ranamon screamed. "That's not true. I am the most beautiful of all digimon."

Angelmon laughed. "You wish."

Ranamon, Grumblemon and Abormon changed into their Beast Spirits and Takura, J.P. Koji, Zoë and Tommy copied them.

"Angel Power Kick." Angelmon yelled.

Her attack hit Calmaramon (Ranamon) but did nothing to harm her.

"What!" Angelmon said. "That attack should have at least harmed her."

"Your too weak against them Angelmon in your current form." BurningGreymon (Takuya) said. "You need your Beast Spirit first to fight them. It's the only way to fight against them when they're using there Beast Spirits. Trust me on this one. Change back and stay with Neemon and Bokomon and let us handle them."

Angelmon sighed and changed back into her normal self as she walked over Neemon and Bokomon.

After five minutes the ground grumbled and something came out of the ground.

Kirsty gasped as she recognized what it was. "My Beast Spirit."

She quickly brought out her D – Tector and pointed it towards her Beast Spirit and it went inside a second later.

As she began to change to a different formation she yelled. "Beast Spirit!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the light faded Kirsty was very different from her Digi Spirit.

Her wings had turned black and spiky.

Her body had spikes coming out of her.

Her halo had turned black and spiky as well.

Her whole body was full of spikes.

She had six dark purple spiky tails on each side of her back.

She looked over at her friends and smiled wickedly and walked over to them.

She had an evil look on her face as she walked towards them.

"Oh that can't be good." Neemon said.

Bokomon nodded in agreement.

Calmaramon turned when she saw Kirsty's Beast Spirit coming towards her. "And who are you?" Calmaramon said as her eyes widened.

She grinned evilly. "I'm glad that you asked seeing as though you won't be here for much longer now that I'm here. I am known by my enemies as SpikeAngelmon."

Bokomon gasped and flipped through the book that he kept in his waistband. "This is bad. This is very, very bad. Oh this is more than bad. This is horrible."

"Why?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon turned to him and said. "Kirsty has changed into SpikeAngelmon. The Warrior of War and Violence. She simply loves violence and fighting. She craves it. She'll go searching for it. She is very dangerous when she can't control herself. She'll attack anyone if she loses control of herself. Even her own friends and family. She is the exact opposite of Angelmon who is very peaceful and gentle. She doesn't care for anyone other than herself. She'll start a fight or a war just to get what she wants with just about anyone. Some think that she is evil because she destroys anything in her path. So no one knows for sure which side she's truly on. She hates anything that's weak. She likes her targets to be strong so the fight will last longer."

"She's supposed to be on our side." BurningGreymon replied. "That we know."

"I'm not so sure about that BurningGreymon." Bokomon said.

"Spike Fury." SpikeAngelmon said as she put her hands in front of her.

Spikes came out from her hands and hit Calmaramon, Gigasmon and Petaldramon.

"Come on let's get out of here." Calmaramon said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they left Kumamon turned to SpikeAngelmon and said. "Way a go SpikeAngelmon. You got rid of them."

SpikeAngelmon turned and smiled wickedly at them. "Oh goody more targets. And I can sense that they are strong ones." She raised her hands and said. "Spike Attack."

As they dodged SpikeAngelmon's attack KendoGarurumon (Koji) asked Bokomon. "What's going on? Why is she attacking us?"

"I knew that this was going to be bad." Bokomon said. "She's completely lost control of herself. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"What do we do?" BurningGreymon asked.

"You have to make her control herself again." Bokomon replied. "Make her see sense before she hurts someone. Kirsty needs to be in control again."

BurningGreymon nodded he turned to SpikeAngelmon. "Kirsty don't attack us. It's me Takuya Were your friends remember? You don't want to attack your friends do you?"

SpikeAngelmon tilted her head and she stopt mid – track. "Tak….. Takuya That name…. it sounds so familiar. Why…. why does it sound so familiar? Is it important to me?"

BurningGreymon nodded and changed into his normal self.

"Takuya what are you doing?" Zephyrmon said. "Change back so you can protect yourself from SpikeAngelmon."

"Trust me Zephyrmon I know what I'm doing. She needs to see that were not here to harm or attack her. That we aren't a threat to her. She needs to see us in our human forms." He said as he turned to SpikeAngelmon and raised his arms in the air. "See. It's me. You can trust me SpikeAngelmon. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you."

SpikeAngelmon put her hands to her face. "What's…. what's going on? What's happening to me? What is this feeling?"

A second later she changed back into her normal self.

She ran up to Takuya and hugged him. "Thank you Takuya. I was so scared. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me."

She started to cry.

"It's alright Kirsty." Takuya said.

Bokomon walked up to her and said. "You must learn to control your Beast Spirit my dear. If you don't then it will control you and it will hurt the ones you love."

Kirsty nodded. "I'll…. I'll try."

Later that night they were sitting around a campfire.

Zoë went to sit next to Kirsty who was looking at her D – Tector.

"Are you alright Kirsty?" Zoe asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Is this really what I looked like when I changed into my Beast Spirit?" Kirsty asked.

Zoë leaned over and looked at Kirsty's D – Tector and nodded.

Kirsty shuddered. "I look so scary. I don't want to change into this again and lose control. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt any of my friends. Why did it have to be SpikeAngelmon as my Beast Spirit? Why not something different?"

Zoë put her hand on Kirsty's shoulder and smiled gently. "Don't worry you won't lose control of yourself the next time you change into your Beast Spirit. I have faith in you Kirsty. We all do. You can overcome your Beast Spirit's desires. Maybe you were given this Beast Spirit for a reason whatever it may be. You'll be able to control your Beast Spirit."

"But how can you be so sure Zoe?" Kirsty asked. "I'm so scared of my Beast Spirit. I mean it's so much more powerful than I am. I felt its power when it was controlling me before. It's so powerful! I feel so weak compared with it. What if it tries to take control again and I'm not strong enough to contain it. What if I hurt someone? The Beast Spirit is capable of doing that. I don't think it cares who it's hurting as long as it keeps fighting someone or something."

"You only just have to believe in yourself." Zoë replied. "Believe in yourself and you will be able to control your Beast Spirit. Just remember that your Beast Spirit doesn't have control over your actions. You do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day they went off only to be attacked by Mercurymon, Ranamon, Abormon and Grumblemon.

"See Mercurymon we told you she was alive." Ranamon said.

Mercurymon smiled when he saw Kirsty. "So it is true then. You really have come back from the dead. It's good to see you again Kirsty after all these years."

Kirsty nodded ignoring the last part. "Yes it's true Mercurymon. I've come back from the dead."

"Quick switch into your Digi Spirits." Takuya said.

Quickly Takuya, J.P, Koji, Tommy, Zoë and Kirsty switched into their Spirit forms.

Mercurymon laughed when he saw Kirsty change into her Digi Spirit. "Ah so you finally found your Spirit did you. About time don't you think? If you only found it 20 years ago then we wouldn't have killed you. And then you could have joined us. Ha! It was a real shame to kill you. Such a waste of power."

Angelmon's usually sweet face turned into a frown.

Mercurymon, Ranamon, Abormon and Grumblemon switched into their Beast Spirits.

Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Beetlemon copied them.

Angelmon stayed in her form.

"Angelmon come on we need you to change into your Beast Spirit." BurningGreymon said. "We need your strength."

Angelmon shook her head. "No I might lose control again. I don't want to hurt my friends if I lose control of my Beast Spirit."

"Angelmon listen to me." BurningGreymon said. "When I first changed into my Beast Spirit I also lost control as well but I got over it quickly. We all lost control when we first had our Beast Spirit but we learned to controlled it in the end. I know you can control yourself. Trust me Angelmon. Do it now! Change into SpikeAngelmon."

"Angelmon remember what I said to you last night. Remember what I told you." Zephyrmon said. "Believe that you can control yourself and your Beast Spirit. Trust what BurningGreymon is saying."

Angelmon nodded and turned to BurningGreymon and said. "I trust you."

"Then change." BurningGreymon said.

Angelmon nodded as she changed into her Beast Spirit SpikeAngelmon.

A second later she turned and smiled at BurningGreymon. "I can control myself. I can control my Beast Spirit."

BurningGreymon smiled. "Right on. I knew that you could do it."

SpikeAngelmon started helping her friends right away. "Spike Attack."

It hit Gigasmon and knocked him over.

"I'll help you SpikeAngelmon." Korikakumon (Tommy) said.

SpikeAngelmon nodded.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon yelled.

"Spike Storm." SpikeAngelmon yelled.

The attacks hit Gigasmon all at once and suddenly he started to light up.

"What's going on?" SpikeAngelmon said as she shielded her eyes away from the light.

When the light vanished in Gigasmon's place was a young boy.

Kirsty gasped. "Luke!" she yelled as she changed back to her normal self and caught him as he fell.

"Come let us go." Mercurymon said as he, Ranamon and Abormon left.

Kirsty gently shook Luke. "Luke. Luke wake up. Please. Open your eyes. It's me. It's Kirsty."

He slowly woke and looked confused as he looked at Kirsty.

He blinked a couple times before he said. "Kirsty is that you?"

Kirsty nodded.

"I thought that Jessie had killed you." He said.

Kirsty nodded. "He did. But my new friends saved me."

Luke looked at Takuya, Koji, Tommy, J.P, Zoë, Neemon and Bokomon.

"But what happened to Jessie, Anna and Zach?" Luke asked.

Kirsty sighed. "There still stuck in their Spirit forms."

Takuya stepped forward and said. "Don't worry were going to save them."

Luke and Kirsty nodded together.

Kirsty smiled. "Thank you Takuya."

Luke's D – Tector started beeping.

"Looks like you have one of those as well." Kirsty said.

Luke shrugged. "I guess I do."

"Hello Luke." Ophanimon said.

Luke gasped. "Ophanimon is that you?"

Ophanimon laughed. "Yes it is."

"After all these years you were in these D – Tectors."

"Yes. Now that your evil Spirit is gone you can go with the Digi – Destined."

"But if were in danger and I have to switch to my Digi Spirit wont I be evil again?"

"No you are free of all your evil. You are able to change into your Digi Spirit and your Beast Spirit without turning evil again."

Luke nodded as the voice faded.

He put his D – Tector in his pocket as Takuya spoke.

"Let's make camp here for tonight." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day they went off again.

Mercurymon, Ranamon and Arbormon suddenly appeared.

Luke gasped.

"Come on Luke change into your Digi Spirit." Kirsty said.

Luke nodded and changed with Takuya, Koji, Kirsty, Tommy, Zoe and J.P.

Grumblemon smiled. "Ophanimon was right." He said. "I'm not evil."

Angelmon nodded. "Help me fight Mercurymon."

Grumblemon nodded.

"Kazemon and Beetlemon fight Ranamon. Lobomon and Kumamon fight Arbormon I'll help Angelmon and Grumblemon." Agunimon said.

"Grumblemon you have betrayed us to our enemies." Mercurymon yelled. "And for that you will pay for your betrayal."

As Angelmon, Grumblemon and Agunimon started fighting Mercurymon he changed into his Beast Spirit.

Angelmon, Grumblemon and Agunimon copied him into their other forms.

"Shadow Starburst." ShadowSeraphimon yelled.

"Spike Shield!" SpikeAngelmon yelled.

SpikeAngelmon's shield protected her, BurningGreymon and Gigasmon from ShadowSeraphimon's attack.

Suddenly she heard KendoGarurumon (Koji) call her name.

SpikeAngelmon turned.

There was a light where KendoGarurumon and Korikakumon were meant to be fighting Petaldramon (Abormon).

SpikeAngelmon gasped. "His changing back."

"Calmaramon come quickly we must return. Abormon has betrayed us as well." ShadowSeraphimon said as he and Calmaramon disappeared.

Kirsty changed back as the young boy fell to the ground.

"Zach!"

She crouched down next to him and shook him gently.

Zach woke a second later.

"Kirsty?"

She nodded.

He gasped and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you. I thought you were dead."

She laughed lightly as she pushed him away.

"My friends saved me." She said as she gestured to Takuya, Koji, Luke, Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Bokomon and Neemon.

He gasped when he saw Luke. "You're free as well."

Luke nodded. "Takuya and his friends freed me as well." Luke replied. "With a little help from Kirsty of course."

Zach's D – Tector started beeping.

"Hello Zach." Ophanimon said.

Zach gasped. "Ophanimon." Zach said as he talked into the D – Tector. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"And yours young Zach." Ophanimon replied. "You must go with the Digi Destined now that you're free of all your evil."

Zach nodded. "I will."

As he put his D – Tector away Takuya stepped forward. "Come on. Let's make camp here for tonight."

The next day they went off again.

As it came to mid day they were attacked again by Ranamon and Mercurymon.

Zach gasped when he saw them. "Jessie, Anna."

"There is no Jessie or Anna." Mercurymon said. "There is only Mercurymon."

"And Ranamon."

"Zach come on we need your Digi Spirit to fight them." Kirsty said.

Zach nodded and followed Luke, Takuya, Koji, J.P, Tommy, Kirsty and Zoë as they Digi – formed into their Digi Spirits.

"So both Grumblemon and Abormon have betrayed us have they?"

"We haven't betrayed you Mercurymon." Arbormon said. "It's not like that."

"You're working with the enemies now. You have betrayed us!"

"Jessie." Grumblemon said.

"Stop calling me that."

"He won't listen to you." Angelmon said.

"I will never betray you Mercurymon." Ranamon said.

"Your outnumbered Mercurymon." Kumamon said. "So give up."

"Ha I never give up." Mercurymon said. "Offset Reflector."

Angelmon stepped in front of her friends and yelled. "Power Shield!"

A shield appeared in front of them to protect them from the attack.

"Mercurymon let me. I'll fight her." Ranamon said.

Mercurymon nodded.

"Kumamon, Beetlemon and Kazemon help me fight Ranamon." Angelmon said.

They nodded.

"Drainin' Rain." Ranamon yelled.

"Wing Missile." Angelmon said.

"Frozen Tundra." Kumamon yelled.

"Rapid Kick." Kazemon cried.

"Proton Slam." Beetlemon said.

Ranamon screamed as the attacks hit her.

"There too much for me to handle. I'm sorry Mercurymon. I have failed you."

Suddenly she began to light up.

Angelmon gasped as Anna fell to the ground.

"No!" Mercurymon yelled. "It looks like I'm alone. Everyone has betrayed me."

Mercurymon took one last look at them before disappering.

**I know that ShadowSeraphimon isn't exactly Mercurymon's Beast Spirit but I wanted to use it instead of Sakkakumon****.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kirsty changed back and ran to Anna as Mercurymon disappeared.

She shook Anna gently.

As she slowly woke she immediately looked at Kirsty.

Anna gasped and hugged her. "Kirsty!" She said as she cried.

Kirsty laughed lightly. "It's good to see you too Anna."

"But how?"

She looked at Kirsty's stomach trying to look for the wound.

She frowned when she saw that there wasn't any.

She looked up to stare at Kirsty with confused eyes. "I…. I don't understand. How is it that you're alive? Where did your wound go?"

"My friends saved me."

Anna looked around.

"Now that we've freed you your evil Spirit is gone and you can come with us." Kirsty replied. "Then we can free Mercurymon."

Anna's eyes widened when she heard Mercurymon's name.

She started crying a second later.

"What's wrong?" Zoë asked.

"Oh if only it was that simple."

"What do you mean?" J.P asked.

She looked up as she said. "Mercurymon is planning to start a war between you."

They gasped.

"When is he coming?" Takuya asked.

"Tomorrow."

Takuya looked down at Bokomon. "Should we change into our Digi Spirits? Just so were prepared for the attack."

Bokomon nodded. "I think it will be wise."

He turned to his friends. "Let's do it."

Zoë, Kirsty, Luke, Zach, J.P, Tommy and Koji nodded turned into their Digi Spirits.

Anna gasped when he saw Angelmon. "You've got your Digi Spirit." She whispered. "You're so beautiful I can only stare."

Angelmon nodded.

Anna changed into Ranamon.

The next day they waited for Mercurymon to come.

Angelmon and Kazemon both in the air while the others were on the ground.

They were trying to spot Mercurymon.

They gasped when they saw him coming towards them.

"We see him." Kazemon and Angelmon said together.

"Alright come down and join us." Agunimon said.

The others saw them then as Kazemon and Angelmon landed.

As Kazemon and Angelmon landed on the ground Mercurymon came with nine other digimon behind him.

They stopt in front of them.

Angelmon gasped as she saw the digimon behind him.

"Some of the digimon are fakes." Bokomon said.

"What do you mean?" Agunimon asked.

"Lucemon will never come out from where his hiding so this Lucemon is a fake."

Mercurymon smiled at them.

"Mercurymon stop this before it's too late." Agunimon said.

"It's already too late." Mercurymon replied.

They then started fighting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Angelmon started fighting with Lucemon, Agunimon and Lobomon with Duskmon, Beetlemon with IceDevimon, Kumamon with JägerLöwemon, Kazemon with Onismon and Grumblemon with Murmuxmon.

Ranamon with Susanoomon and Arbormon with UlforceVeedramon.

Lucemon and Angelmon were fighting in the air.

"Divine Feat." Lucemon yelled.

"Wing Missile."

It hit Lucemon and destroyed him.

'His right.' Angelmon thought. 'That was a fake Lucemon. The real one will be a whole lot more difficult for us to defeat.'

Agunimon switched into his Beast Spirit. "Wildfire Tsunami."

The wildfire hit Löwemon and destroyed him as well.

"Proton Slam." Beetlemon yelled.

The attack hit IceDevimon and also destroyed him.

Kumamon, Kazemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon destroyed who they were fighting.

Only Mercurymon and a digimon named Duskmon were left.

"Give up Mercurymon." Angelmon said. "You've lost."

Mercurymon shook his head. "I've still got one more digimon with me. Come Duskmon let us fight."

Duskmon nodded. "Lunar Plasma."

"Dark Reflection." Mercurymon yelled.

"Pyro Tornado." Agunimon said.

"Howling Laser." Lobomon yelled.

"Crystal Breeze." Kumamon yelled.

"Tempest Twist." Kazemon said.

"Lightning Blitz." Beetlemon yelled.

"Angel Power Kick." Angelmon yelled.

The attacks hit them but did nothing to them.

Duskmon and Mercurymon switched into their Beast forms.

"Duskmon must be part of the Legendary Warriors." Kumamon said.

Agunimon nodded. "It would seem so. Come on guys let's change into our Beast Spirits. This fight has to end and fast."

Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Angelmon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Ranamon copied them.

"Spike Fury." SpikeAngelmon yelled.

"Wildfire Tsunami." BurningGreymon yelled.

"Lupine Laser." KendoGarurumon said.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon yelled.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon cried.

"Bolo Thunder." MetalKabuterimon yelled.

The attacks hit them and a second later both ShadowSeraphimon and Velgemon started lighting up.

A second later two boys fell to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jessie." Anna, Zach and Luke cried as they changed back and ran over to him.

Kirsty changed back but didn't run over to him like her friends did.

Jessie woke slowly. "Hey guys."

"Jessie you're alright." Anna said.

Jessie nodded. "Of course."

Kirsty took a deep breathe and said. "Hello…. Hello Jessie." She managed to say.

Jessie looked up at Kirsty.

A shocked smile spread across his face. "Kirsty? Is that really you?"

Kirsty nodded.

She tried to force a smile to come onto her face. "Hello Jessie." She said as she nodded. "Yeah it's really me."

Suddenly he jolted up and hugged her tightly.

That surprised Kirsty.

"But how? I thought I killed you."

"My new friends saved me."

Jessie looked around at Takuya, Koji, J.P, Tommy and Zoë.

Jessie sighed and looked down. "I'm so sorry Kirsty for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking straight that night."

Kirsty put her hand up to stop him and smiled at him. "It's fine. You weren't yourself. You had no control over what you were doing."

Koji looked down at the other unconscious boy. "But who is this?"

Anna bent down and shook the boy gently. "Hey wake up."

The boy woke slowly.

He gasped a second later. "I'm finally free."

Takuya nodded. "Do you mind telling us your name?"

"It's Koichi." He replied.

Suddenly Koji and Koichi's D – Tectors started beeping.

"Koji, Koichi there is something I must tell you." Ophanimon said. "But before I tell you are you sure you want to hear it?"

Koichi and Koji both nodded.

"Go on." Koji said.

"You and Koichi are both brothers." Ophanimon replied.  
"Twin brothers."

Koichi and Koji gasped.

"Are you sure?" Koichi asked.

"Yes." Ophanimon replied.

"I have a brother." Koji said.

Koichi smiled at Koji and he smiled back.

"So is it all over?" Kirsty said.

Jessie suddenly moaned when Kirsty said that.

"What's wrong Jessie?" Anna asked.

"No Kirsty it isn't over. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Takuya asked. "What have you done Jessie?"

He looked up at him. "I've awakened the evil Royal Knights."

Bokomon gasped. "Not them."

"Who are they?" Tommy asked. "I thought they were good."

Bokomon shook his head. "These ones are different from the good Royal Knights." He said as he got out the Book and opened it and read it out loud.

"'They were once good Warriors who protected the digimon but were corrupted by their evil in there hearts. They were eventually put to sleep from the Legendary Warriors. They were meant to stay asleep forever. They were never meant to be reawakened.'"

Kirsty gasped and turned to Jessie. "Why did you do it Jessie? Why would you reawaken them?"

Jessie put his head in his hands and groaned miserably. "I don't know. Maybe when I was still evil I thought that if I lost then the Royal Knights will avenge me."

"The Royal Knights don't avenge anyone." Bokomon said. "They only work for Lucemon."

"When will they come?" J.P asked.

"Soon." Jessie replied. "I think they sensed when I was turned back."

"We should all change into our Digi Spirits." Takuya said.

Everyone nodded then changed into their forms.

Löwemon (Koichi) gasped. "Hey my Digi Spirit has changed. Why is that?"

"Maybe Duskmon wasn't your actual Spirit." KendoGarurumon replied.

Lowemon nodded. "Maybe."

Mercurymon gasped as he saw Angelmon. "You've got your Digi Spirit."

Angelmon nodded.

"They are very powerful." Bokomon said interrupting them before Jessie could say anything else. "So maybe you should all switch to your Beast Spirits."

They nodded then side switched into their Beast Spirits.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SpikeAngelmon whole body started vibrating with nerves.

"What's the matter SpikeAngelmon?" Korikakumon asked.

SpikeAngelmon didn't reply.

She closed her eyes tightly as her body shook violently.

Bokomon gasped as he understood what the vibrating now meant. "She's going to lose control. Someone calm her down before she loses it. Quickly! Before it's too late."

BurningGreymon put his hand on her spiky shoulder. "SpikeAngelmon calm down. Take deep breathes."

SpikeAngelmon took two deep breathes and eventually the shaking stopt.

SpikeAngelmon smiled at BurningGreymon. "Thank you BurningGreymon. I don't know what came over me."

"You're the Spirit of War and Violence." Bokomon explained. "You lose control if you get overexcited when you sense that a fight is near."

"Gee I lose control over everything don't I?" SpikeAngelmon mumbled.

Zephyrmon gasped as she looked ahead. "I see them."

They were small at first but they came larger as they flew towards them.

They stopt in front of them.

One smiled at Mercurymon and said. "So Mercurymon you've switched sides have you."

Mercurymon nodded.

"Ah then we should introduce ourselves before we have our battle. Just for those of you who don't know us." He said. "I am Alphamon and this is Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon and Examon." He raised his hands before yelling out. "Digitalize of Soul."

BurningGreymon stepped in front of his friends. "Pyro Barrage."

They went off fighting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Craniamon and KendoGarurumon started fighting.

"Sharp Ringer." Craniamon yelled.

"Howling Star." KendoGarurumon yelled.

Dynasmon and Korikakumon started fighting.

"Dragon Breath." Dynasmon yelled.

"Avalanche Axes." Korikakumon yelled.

MetalKabuterimon and Gallantmon were both fighting.

"Electron Cannon." MetalKabuterimon shouted.

"Lightning Joust." Gallantmon yelled.

"Plasma Pods." Zephyrmon yelled.

"Bifrost." Kentaurosmon yelled.

Crusadermon and SpikeAngelmon started fighting.

"Fist of Fear." Crusadermon yelled.

"Spike Punch." SpikeAngelmon yelled.

ShadowSeraphimon and Magnamon were fighting each other.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars." ShadowSeraphimon yelled.

"Magna Blaster." Magnamon said.

"Give up." Gigasmon said as he was fighting Leopardmon.

"Never." Leopardmon said. "I never give up. That's what makes me a Knight."

"Could have fooled me." Gigasmon muttered.

"Tectonic Smash." Gigasmon yelled.

"Black Aura Blast." Leopardmon yelled.

Calmaramon and Omnimon were both fighting each other.

Calmaramon laughed. "You can't win."

Omnimon frowned. "Supreme Cannon."

"Titanic Tempest."

"Give up now before I have to destroy you." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I will never give up." Petaldramon said.

"Very well." He replied. "Ray of Victory." UlforceVeedramon yelled.

"Leaf Cyclone."

JägerLöwemon (Koichi) and Examon were both fighting.

"Dragonic Impact." Examon yelled.

"Dark Master." JägerLöwemon yelled.

KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, ShadowSeraphimon, Gigasmon, Calmaramon, Petaldramon, JägerLöwemon and SpikeAngelmon suddenly destroyed who they were fighting.

They all cheered.

"I hate to break up the celebration but I could use some help here." BurningGreymon said as he was fighting Alphamon.

They joined BurningGreymon by his side.

"Howling Star." KendoGarurumon yelled.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon yelled.

"Electron Cannon." MetalKabuterimon cried.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon yelled.

"Spike Storm." SpikeAngelmon yelled.

"Shadow Blast." ShadowSeraphimon yelled.

"Quagmire Twister." Gigasmon cried.

"Acid Ink."Calmaramon cried.

"Ebony Blast." JägerLöwemon cried.

Alphamon dodged each of the attacks neatly.

He was nearly just as fast as them.

"Digitalize of Soul." He yelled.

The attack hit JägerLöwemon and knocked him unconscious and turning him into his normal self.

"No! Koichi." Koji cried


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"No! Koichi." Koji cried as he ran over to him.

"Koji change back into your Beast Spirit." BurningGreymon said. "We need you."

"It's fine." Zephyrmon said. "I'll stay and protect them."

BurningGreymon nodded and turned back to Alphamon.

"Blade King Dragon Sword." Alphamon yelled.

"Rage of Spike Sword." SpikeAngelmon yelled as a sword appeared in her hands and twanged it against Alphamon's.

Suddenly BurningGreymon got an idea as SpikeAngelmon and Alphamon were fighting with the swords.

"I've got an idea." BurningGreymon said to the others. "We'll combine all our powers into SpikeAngelmon's sword."

Everyone nodded.

"SpikeAngelmon come back. I've got an idea." BurningGreymon said.

As she came back BurningGreymon explained their plan.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Lift your sword in the air and we'll all focus our powers in it."

As SpikeAngelmon lifted her sword into the air she, BurningGreymon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, Koji, Zephyrmon, ShadowSeraphimon, Gigasmon, Calmaramon and Petaldramon focused all their powers into the sword.

The sword started lighting up with the power of Water, Wood, Earth, Metal, Wind, Ice, Electricity, Light and Fire.

SpikeAngelmon turned and pointed the sword at Alphamon.

Suddenly all their powers including SpikeAngelmon's power lightened up the tip of the sword.

Suddenly the beam was let loose and shot straight to Alphamon.

On impact Alphamon was immediately destroyed.

They all cheered.

"Koichi." Koji cried.

They turned.

Koji was sitting on the ground with Koichi's head in his lap.

He looked up at them with sad eyes and said. "He hasn't woken yet."

Bokomon got out the Book of Knowledge and flipped through the book.

He looked up when he found something.

"It says here that Angelmon has the power to heal anything and anyone with just a single kiss."

"Really?" SpikeAngelmon said.

Bokomon nodded. "Switch to your Digi Spirit and heal him."

SpikeAngelmon nodded and switched back into Angelmon.

Angelmon walked over to Koji and went to her knees beside him.

"Let's hope that this really works." She said. "Love Healing Kiss."

Her lips started glowing as she kissed Koichi on the cheek and a second later Koichi's eyes opened.

"Thank you Angelmon."

Angelmon nodded. "Your welcome." She replied as she changed back to normal.

"Is it over?" Koichi asked as he stood.

Takuya nodded. "Thankfully."

Suddenly Kirsty screamed and clutched her stomach in pain and dropped to the ground while still holding her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kirsty screamed and clutched her stomach in pain and dropped to the ground while still holding her stomach.

Takuya noticed that her D – Tector was glowing from her pocket.

"What's going on Bokomon?" He asked as Zoë went to comfort her.

She noticed the D – Tector that was glowing and took it took from Kirsty's pocket and handed it to Takura.

Takuya looked at it and gasped.

It was showing SpikeAngelmon blinking madly on the screen.

"Bokomon what's going on?" he asked as he showed Bokomon Kirsty's D – Tector.

Bokomon's eyes widened. "Oh this is not good. SpikeAngelmon is trying to take over but Kirsty is trying to gain control. Kirsty and SpikeAngelmon are having a battle."

Zoë squeezed Kirsty's shoulders. "Fight it Kirsty. Fight it. Don't let it win. You can do it. We all believe in you. Don't let your Beast Spirit control you."

"I'm….. trying." She said as she struggled to get a hold of herself. "It's too powerful." Kirsty closed her eyes tightly.

A second later she opened them again.

Bokomon gasped as he noticed that her eyes were glowing. "Get back all of you. She's lost control. SpikeAngelmon is in control now not Kirsty. She's changing."

When they moved away Kirsty changed into SpikeAngelmon.

"Come on lets change everyone. We have to help Kirsty gain control of herself again. Change into your Beast Spirits." Takuya said as he put Kirsty's D – Tector in his pocket and took out his own.

They nodded and changed into their Beast Spirits.

SpikeAngelmon smiled as they changed into their Beast forms. "A fight. Wonderful. Just what I wanted." She laughed. "Spike Rage." She aimed her attack at BurningGreymon.

He dodged it as it zoomed past him.

"How wonderful this feels." She said. "It warms me up inside." She laughed as she continued attacking her friends.

"We don't want to hurt you Kirsty." Zephyrmon said.

SpikeAngelmon tilted her head and smiled cruelly. "Kirsty? Who is Kirsty? There is only SpikeAngelmon now. Kirsty is no more. She's gone and you will join her in a second. I have no idea what you're talking about. I am forever in control and I shall reign havoc on this world!"

"She's forgotten who she really is." KendoGarurumon said in disbelief.

"SpikeAngelmon is far stronger than Kirsty is." Bokomon said. "She's completely taken over. If you don't help her soon then SpikeAngelmon will be completely in control. Kirsty won't ever be able to turn back."

"We won't let that happen." BurningGreymon replied. "We'll save Kirsty."

This time SpikeAngelmon aimed her attack at Zephyrmon. "Spike Kick."

Zephyrmon dodged it.

SpikeAngelmon growled. "Stay still so I can destroy you."

"She's fast." Zephyrmon said.

"How do we change her back?" ShadowSeraphimon asked. "I hate seeing her like this."

"We all do ShadowSeraphimon." KendoGarurumon replied.

SpikeAngelmon frowned. "Why don't you fight back you cowards? Or are you afraid of me." She laughed. "You should be afraid. After all I am the most dangerous of all digimon and the most powerful. Spike Fury." SpikeAngelmon yelled at BurningGreymon.

It hit him and knocked him out changing him back into Takuya.

SpikeAngelmon laughed in triumph.

"No." Korikakumon yelled as he changed back into Tommy and ran over to Takuya while KendoGarurumon also changed back into Koji and ran to him.

Koji checked his chest and gasped and looked up to his friends. "His not breathing."

"No." Zephyrmon screamed. "Takuya!"

SpikeAngelmon stopped laughing and looked at them and tilted her head. "Tak….Takuya?" SpikeAngelmon said as she took a couple steps back.

Her eyes widened. "I…. I remember that name. But why does it matter to me?"

Suddenly SpikeAngelmon screamed and put her hands to her head in pain. "Takuya! No!"

"What's happening?" JägerLöwemon asked.

Bokomon shook his head. "I'm not sure. It sounds like she's in pain. Or it must be because she's trying to remember something. Kirsty must be trying to fight back after Zephyrmon yelled out Takura's name."

Suddenly SpikeAngelmon fell to her knees and started to light up.

As the light faded Kirsty was kneeling in SpikeAngelmon's place.

"Takuya!" She screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kirsty had tears coming down her face.

She looked up at Takuya and ran over to him. "Takuya!" She screamed as she fell to his side. "Don't die please Takuya. Please! I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should be in your place not you. You don't deserve this." She hugged him. "I love you!"

Suddenly Kirsty started lighting up again and changed into Angelmon.

She looked at herself and frowned. "I didn't do this. How did I do this?"

"Your Digi Spirit must want you to save him." Bokomon explained.

Angelmon cried out when she looked down at Takuya. "Don't worry Takuya. I'm going to save you. Love Healing Kiss." She kissed him on the lips.

A second later Takuya woke.

He smiled at Angelmon. "I love you too."

Angelmon changed back into Kirsty but as she did Kirsty fainted.

Takuya gasped. "Is she alright?"

Bokomon nodded. "She's just exhausted from being SpikeAngelmon and being Angelmon at the same time. Her body couldn't handle the stress. We should make camp. J.P can you carry Kirsty."

J.P nodded as he grabbed Kirsty into his arms.

They put Kirsty right next to the fire that night.

Takuya sat next to her.

She woke five minutes later.

She looked at Takuya and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she sat up.

Takuya nodded. "I'm fine."

Kirsty sighed and looked down. "Takuya I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control what I was doing when SpikeAngelmon had control. I wanted to stop her but she was just too strong for me to handle."

"It's fine. You weren't in control of yourself. That was your Beast Spirit and not you." Takuya replied. "How did you manage to gain control again? I mean SpikeAngelmon is so tough to handle."

"I was always there when SpikeAngelmon was attacking you. I just couldn't gain control because my strength was falling. I felt myself slipping away and SpikeAngelmon getting stronger. When I saw you fall that's when my strength came back to me and I tried to gain control of myself. I just had to gain control no matter how hard I tried. Believe me it was really hard."

Takuya handed Kirsty back her D – Tector.

She sighed again but took it back from him. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you loved me for?" Kirsty asked.

Takuya smiled. "Since the moment I pulled the dagger out of you. I knew then that you and I were meant to be together. I felt a strong pull against you."

"I felt it too when I first laid my eyes on you after I woke." Kirsty said.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was sleeping.

Kirsty kissed him and he kissed her back.

They went to sleep that night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They woke the next morning.

"We should go." Takuya said.

Koji nodded.

"Wait." Kirsty said.

They turned to see that she was still sitting down.

"Kirsty we have to go." Koji said.

She ignored Koji as she looked at Bokomon. "Before we leave Bokomon I want to ask you something."

Bokomon nodded. "Go on my dear."

Kirsty took a deep breathe before saying. "Am I a part of the Legendary Warriors? Does it say anything in the book about my Digi Spirit and Beast Spirit?"

Bokomon took out The Book of Knowledge and opened it. "I don't know." He said. "Let me see."

"Here's something. 'Angelmon wasn't a part of the Legendary Warriors at first.' It says here that 'Lucemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Angelmon were all once a family. The Celestial Digimon. Angelmon was the youngest out of all of them even though Lucemon and Angelmon were twins in that time.'"

"But isn't Lucemon and Cherubimon evil?" Zoe asked.

Bokomon nodded. "'Lucemon went bad first then Cherubimon was corrupted by his evil deep in his heart. It says here that Angelmon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon locked themselves away in a castle because they were saddened about the corruptions of their two brothers. Angelmon was the saddest of them all. She hated evil and greed. She was always so kind and gentle towards other people. They also had the Legendary Warriors to protect them. One day Lucemon and Cherubimon attacked them. Angelmon wanted to fight her brother but Ophanimon and Seraphimon wanted her away from the fight to protect her.' You all know what happened to them."

Everyone nodded and Kirsty looked down at her hands.

"But what happened to Angelmon? Did it say when happened to her?" Tommy asked.

Bokomon nodded. "It does. 'With nowhere else to go The Legendary Warriors adopted her in and she's been fighting by their side ever since. That's when she became a part of the Legendary Warriors. But when the digimon war started with Lucemon she tried to defeat him but failed when Lucemon almost defeat her but in the end spared her life because he pitied her. When the war was over the Legendary Warriors disappeared along with Angelmon.' It also says here that Agunimon and Angelmon fell in love over time."

Takuya and Kirsty gasped together.

"Really?" Takuya said.

Bokomon nodded. "That's what it says here in the Book of Knowledge."

Kirsty stood and looked down at Bokomon and said. "Thank you."

Bokomon nodded. "Come on we should go."

"Where are we going?" Koji asked.

"Can't we go home?" Tommy complianed. "We've defeated a lot of evil digimon."

Suddenly everyone's D – Tectors started beeping.

They got them out and Ophanimon started talking right away.

"I'm sorry Tommy but you can't go home just yet. There is more to be done."

"What is it Ophanimon?" Takuya asked. "Is there something that you need us to do?"

"Yes there is Takura." Ophanimon replied. "You must defeat Lucemon and Cherubimon."

Takuya nodded. "We will."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They put their D – Tectors away and started walking.

"You know what I miss about home?" J.P said. "Chocolate."

They laughed.

"I miss my family?" Takuya said.

"I miss my mum." Tommy said.

"Hey Kirsty what do you miss?" Takuya asked. "What are your parents like?"

Kirsty stopped walking.

Takuya stopped with her as well.

"What is it?"

Kirsty sighed and looked down.

Zoe nudged him in the ribs.  
"Ow. What was that for?"

"It's been 20 years since she's been here in the Digimon world Takuya Remember." Zoe said. "I think that her parents are long gone since then and I think that she knows that deep down as well. She doesn't have a family anymore. There long gone."

"Oh I'm sorry Kirsty."

"It's fine." She said as she closed her eyes. "I don't remember my parents at all. It's like they never even existed." She explained as tears went down her face.

Takuya hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kirsty."

"It's fine Takuya. I haven't really thought about them until now." She replied as she pushed him away. "We should go."

Takuya and Kirsty held hands as they walked on.

J.P turned to them and said. "Oh get a room you guys."

Kirsty smiled at him. "Shall I tell Zoe that you love her?"

J.P gulped. "She already knows. Don't you Zoe."

Zoe turned and nodded but kept walking.

"Are we almost there?" Tommy complained.

Bokomon nodded. "We should get there tomorrow."

"Then we should make camp here." Jessie said.

Later that night when they settled down.

Kirsty took out her D – Tector to look at it.

She closed her eyes.

"What's the matter Kirsty?" Luke asked.

"I'm just thinking how we are going to defeat Lucemon and Cherubimon."

Suddenly Kirsty's D – Tector lit up.

Ophanimon started talking. "Before you defeat Cherubimon and Lucemon you must go to the Ice Castle. It's very close from here. You'll get there in 5 minutes if you head there now."

"What's there Ophanimon?" Anna asked.

"You'll see." Ophanimon replied. "There is something I must tell you Anna, Zach, Luke and Jessie."

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"You can't go any further." Ophanimon said. "Because you are only spirits here."

"What?" Jessie said. "What do you mean that were spirits?"

"You aren't real here you are only spirits. Your real bodies are in the human world." Ophanimon replied. "If you consecrate hard enough you can go home."

"Really?" Anna said.

"Yes. Try it now."

"Wait don't go." Kirsty pleaded. "Ophanimon can't I come with them?"

"No Kirsty. They are only spirits here in this world. You're not. You can't go home the way they are going. Their time has come. It's time for them to go home. You must stay here and help Takuya and the others protect the digimon world."

Jessie, Anna, Zach and Luke hugged her.

"Goodbye. We'll miss you. Thank you for freeing us. Good luck on saving the Digital World. We all hope that you defeat them and free the digital world of evil."

They closed their eyes and disappeared.

Kirsty sighed. "I'm going to miss them."

"What about me Ophanimon?" Koichi asked.

"You are also a spirit." Ophanimon replied. "But you can choose to stay here with your brother or you may go back to the human world."

Koichi looked to Koji then he said. "I choose to stay here."

"Very well."

"No Koichi it's better that you go back to the human world." Koji said. "It's too dangerous for you to be here."

Koichi shook his head. "No I'm staying here with you. I don't care that it is dangerous."

Takuya nodded. "We better go then."

Everyone nodded and walked off.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I think I see it." J.P said.

There was a huge ice castle ahead of them.

"Yes that's it." Bokomon said.

They approached the big doors.

"Should we knock?" Neemon asked.

Takuya pushed the doors open only to be confronted by a digimon.

"Back away you evil scum."

"That's Sorcermon." Bokomon said. "He protects this place from evil."

"We'll were not bad." Takuya said. "We are Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary Warriors? Are you sure that you are Legendary Warriors and that this isn't a trick?" Sorcermon asked.

Takuya pulled out his D – Tector and showed him a picture of Agunimon on the screen.

"You have the Warrior of Flame. Right this way if you please."

Kirsty saw Sorcermon look at her with sad eyes which got her confused.

'Why would he look at me like that?' she thought.

As they walked through the corridors Kirsty looked around and frowned. "I feel like I know this place. I feel like I've been here before."

"Have you been here before?" Takuya asked.

Kirsty looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't remember. I can't remember anything about my past. It frustrates me to even try and remember. It's like hitting a brick wall."

He led them to a large room and turned to them as he said. "If you are Legendary Warriors then you can free Seraphimon."

Kirsty gasped. "Seraphimon. Where is he?"

Sorcermon looked up. "Up there."

They looked up.

Seraphimon was inside a crystal spire.

"How do we set him free if his inside that crystal?" Tommy asked.

"If you're indeed the Legendary Warriors you can think of a way."

Suddenly their D – Tectors started lighting up.

They got it out and a beam of light from there D – Tectors shot out from it and hit the Crystal.

The Crystal started lighting up and broke into a million pieces.

Seraphimon came slowly to the ground.

Sorcermon bowed. "Hello Lord Seraphimon."

"Hello my dear friend." Seraphimon replied.

He looked at Takuya, Koji, J.P, Tommy, Kirsty, Bokomon, Neemon, Zoë and Koichi.

"What are these human children doing here?"

"They call themselves Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary Warriors?"

Sorcermon nodded.

Seraphimon turned from Sorcermon to the kids. "If you are Legendary Warriors as you say you are then does one of you carry the Spirit of Angelmon?"

Kirsty took a step forward and nodded. "I do."

Seraphimon looked down at Kirsty.

Again Kirsty noticed that Seraphimon looked at her with sad eyes but quickly removed it.

'What is going on?' she thought.

"Prove it." Seraphimon replied. "Change into her if you do carry her Spirit."

Kirsty nodded and took out her D – Tector and changed into Angelmon.

Seraphimon smiled and hugged Angelmon. "Oh my sister. It's been so long. I've missed you so much."

Angelmon laughed. "Hello Seraphimon."

Seraphimon let her go.

"But where is Ophanimon?"

Before Angelmon could answer her D – Tector started lighting up.

"Hello Seraphimon my brother."

Seraphimon gasped. "Ophanimon. After all this time you were in these strange devices."

"Yes and now its time that I'm set free."

"How do we do that Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.

"Make your D – Tectors touch each other." Ophanimon said.

Kirsty changed back into herself as Takuya, Koji, Zoë, Koichi, J.P and Tommy got out their D – Tectors and made there D – Tectors touch each other.

They each started to light up and right in front of them came Ophanimon.

Ophanimon smiled and hugged Seraphimon. "Hello brother."

"Hello sister."

Ophanimon turned to Takuya, Koji, Zoë, Koichi, J.P, Kirsty and Tommy.

"Thank you for freeing me my friends."

Takuya smiled. "You're welcome."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door blew open.

Ophanimon gasped. "Lucemon's Royal Knights are here."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ophanimon gasped. "Lucemon's Royal Knights. Alphamon, Craniamon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon. They are one of the strongest of the Knights."

"But I thought we destroyed them." Zoë said.

Ophanimon shook her head. "No the ones you fought weren't real. They were only copies."

Zoe and Kirsty groaned together.

"Your kidding me!" Kirsty said. "After all the effort we went through to destroy them!"

"Come on Digi Destineds." Takuya said. "Let's change. I think that we can handle them."

"You think?" Kirsty said as she raised an eyebrow.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Just change into your Spirit."

Everyone changed into their Digi Spirits.

"Let me handle this." Seraphimon said. "I am stronger then you."

"No we need to work together." Agunimon replied.

Angelmon nodded. "Agunimon is right. Together we are strong enough to defeat them."

Seraphimon shook his head. "No your job is to get out of here and protect the digimon world. Take my sisters with you and go."

"No." Ophanimon and Angelmon said together. "We won't leave you."

"You must. I won't lose you again."

Seraphimon turned and yelled. "Strike of the Seven Stars."

"Digitalize of Soul." Alphamon yelled back.

"Power of Breath." Craniamon yelled.

"Spiral Slice." Crusadermon cried.

"Dragon Breath." Dynasmon cried.

All of the attacks all hit Seraphimon.

"No Seraphimon." Ophanimon and Angelmon yelled together.

He started to light up and was transformed into something else.

"Seraphimon changed into a digi egg." Zoë said in disbelief.

Angelmon changed back into Kirsty and caught the egg as it fell to the ground.

"We must get out of here." Takuya said.

Sorcermon and Ophanimon both nodded.

"Follow me." Sorcermon said.

Sorcermon led them to a getaway Trailmon while The Royal Knights were behind them.

"Get on."

"What about you?" Takuya said.

"I'll fight them while you get away."

As Trailmon left they saw Sorcermon fighting with the Royal Knights.

Kirsty screamed as she saw Sorcermon getting destroyed. "Sorcermon no!"

"We must protect this egg at all costs." Ophanimon said.

Takuya nodded as Kirsty put her head down.

"Let me have the egg." Bokomon said.

"What?" Kirsty said as she lifted her head to stare at him.

"Let me protect the egg from here on. You'll need your hands to fight."

Kirsty sighed but said no more as she handed him the egg.

They got off Trailmon and headed off.

"Where do we go from here Ophanimon?" Koichi asked.

"We must defeat Cherubimon and Lucemon." Ophanimon replied. "Then the digimon world will be free of the evil."

"Where are they?" J.P asked.

Ophanimon pointed to where there was darkness in the distance. "The Rose Morning Star. That's where Cherubimon and Lucemon are and we must head there and destroy them."

Takuya nodded. "Then let's go. How long till we get there?"

"We will get there tomorrow." Ophanimon replied. "We should rest for tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They made camp and sat around the campfire.

'Where do I come from?' Kirsty thought to herself. 'I don't remember anything from my past. Why can't I remember anything? Do I come from the human world or the digimon world? I don't know where I fit into all this?'

Kirsty sighed out loud in frustration.

"What's the matter Kirsty?" Koji asked.

Kirsty shook her head. "Nothing."

Ophanimon looked at her. "Tell us my friend. What is troubling you?"

Kirsty closed her eyes. "I'm so confused. I'm not sure where I come from anymore. I don't know if I come from the human world or the digimon world. Where do I fit into all this?"

Ophanimon sighed. "Ah I see it's finally time to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Kirsty asked. "What are you hiding from me Ophanimon?"

Ophanimon took a deep breathe. "You were born in the human world Kirsty. You are not from the Digimon world." Ophanimon explained. "When you were just a baby a digimon came into your world and took you here."

"So I'm part human part digimon?"

Ophanimon nodded.

"Who took me here?"

"I did."

Kirsty's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because Cherubimon was going to go to the human world to try and destroy you there because he knew that you were one of the missing Legendary Warriors from the prophecy that could help defeat the evil in this world. He didn't know which Spirit you will possess though. When I found this out that he wanted to destroy the Chosen Ones before they found they were old enough to find there Sprits I went to the human world before he did and brought you back here to protect you. When Cherubimon found out what I did he killed your parents in anger. I went to save the other Chosen Ones who will one day wield the other Spirits from the prophecy but I was too late. Cherubimon destroyed the other Chosen Ones before I could save them so I had no other choice but to bring you back to the digimon world where you would be safe and where I could safely protect you from Cherubimon's tyranny. I couldn't let him get his hands on you and I didn't know what to do at the time. Through the years we waited for new Chosen ones to be born so that they could save our world from evil."

"What happened?" Kirsty asked. "What did you do to me after that?"

"When I brought you back to the digital world I possessed you with the Spirit of Love and Power of Angelmon because I knew that you were one of the Chosen Ones to wield that Spirit. I knew that one day you will find it and you did."

"What about my Beast Spirit?" Kirsty asked.

"That was not my doing." Ophanimon explained. "You were meant to wield the Spirit of War and Violence."

"So you're almost like my mother." Kirsty said.

Ophanimon nodded. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because you weren't ready for me to tell you the truth. I was waiting till you were ready to hear the truth and now you are."

"What was my name? Was it Kirsty or did you change it."

Ophanimon nodded. "Your name was Keira but I changed it to Kirsty when I brought you here."

The next day they all went off again.

"So how long till we get there Ophanimon?" Kirsty asked.

Ophanimon tilted her head. "You can call me mother now that you know the truth."

Kirsty sighed. "I wish I could but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

Ophanimon smiled slightly. "It's fine. We will reach The Rose Morning Star at mid-day."

"That long." J.P complained.

"It would be that long." Ophanimon replied. "Trust me."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next day when it was mid-day true to Ophanimon's word they finally reached The Rose Morning Star.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Ophanimon said. "There around here somewhere. Be very careful."

Suddenly they heard a laugh.

They turned to see Cherubimon and Lucemon standing before them.

'So that's Cherubimon and Lucemon.' Kirsty thought.

"You've finally got here." Cherubimon said. "Good, good."

"Cherubimon." Zoe said.

"Bokomon, Neemon get away from here." Takura whispered. "Protect Seraphimon's egg."

Bokomon and Neemon both nodded and ran away.

Cherubimon smiled when he saw Kirsty.

"Ah so you must be Kirsty." He said. "The one I had so much trouble looking for when I went into the human world searching for the Chosen Ones. After all these years I finally found you. I thank you for leading her straight to me Ophanimon. Now I can finally safely destroy you without any trouble." He laughed.

"Guys change into your Digi Spirits." Takura said.

Everyone nodded and changed into there Digi Spirits.

Lucemon and Cherubimon smiled when they saw

Angelmon.

Lucemon held his arms out as he said. "My sister."

Angelmon frowned. "I am not your sister anymore Lucemon."

Lucemon's smile faded as his arms dropped to his sides.

"That's too bad." He said sadly. "It looks like I'll have to destroy you then. Divine Feat."

"Air Sefirot Crystals." Ophanimon yelled.

She looked to Angelmon, Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Löwemon.

"Get out of here. I'll handle them."

"No were not leaving you." Agunimon replied.

"Lightning Spear." Cherubimon yelled.

It hit Ophanimon.

"No! Mother!" Angelmon yelled as Ophanimon started lighting up and changed into a digi egg.

Kazemon caught it as it fell.

"Let's get out of here." Lobomon said.

They ran away from Lucemon and Cherubimon as fast as they could.

When they knew that they were safe Kirsty started crying.

"No."

Zoe handed her the egg and said. "Here."

Kirsty took it and held onto the egg.

"I'm so sorry about Ophanimon Kirsty." Takura said.

"It looks like the Celestial digimon are breaking apart." J.P said.

Kirsty shook her head. "No not as long as Angelmon lives on it will not break apart."

"You're the last Celestial Digimon." Zoe said. "Cherubimon and Lucemon don't count as Celestial Digimon anymore because there evil now."

Kirsty looked down and mumbled. "Don't remind me."

"How do we defeat them without Ophanimon here to help us?" Tommy asked. "There too strong."

"I don't know." Takura replied.

"Wait Bokomon do I have another Spirit inside my D – Tector that I somehow never knew that I had? I have this feeling that there is another Spirit." Kirsty said as she turned to Bokomon. "Is that true or am I just going crazy?"

She thought she heard J.P mumble underneath his breathe. "Crazy."

She glared at him.

Bokomon nodded and pulled out the book.

"You're not going crazy Kirsty. It says here that Angelmon has another form." Bokomon explained. "You have another form called your Mega Spirit. It is more powerful then anything. It's called MegaAngelmon Warrior of Wisdom and Pureness. You'll be able to defeat Lucemon and Cherubimon with it."

"How do I find it?" Kirsty asked. "Do we all have Mega forms?"

"No it's just you. As a Celestial digimon your Digi Spirit is the only one with a Mega Spirit. You have it now in your D – Tector and it just has to be unleashed." Bokomon replied. "Koji and Takura have Fusion forms."

"Will I be able to unleash it?" Kirsty asked.

Bokomon nodded. "Yes I think that you're ready to use it at any time."

Kirsty nodded and closed her eyes. "Don't worry mother we will avenge you." She whispered.

Kirsty handed Bokomon Ophanimon's egg and turned to her friends.

"Let's do it."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lucemon and Cherubimon smiled when they saw the Digi Destined return.

"So you have returned have you?" Lucemon said.

Kirsty nodded.

She turned to Takuya and Koji and they nodded.

While Tommy, J.P, Zoe and Koichi changed into their Beast forms Koji and Takuya were changing into their Fusion forms and Kirsty changed into her Mega form.

Takuya changed into Aldamon.

Koji changed into Beowolfmon and Kirsty changed into MegaAngelmon.

MegaAngelmon was dressed in all purple; she had one long tail, long purple hair and a halo crown on her head.

"I want to fight Lucemon." MegaAngelmon said to Beowolfmon and Aldamon.

They nodded.

"Go on MegaAngelmon." Aldamon said.

"Power Blast." MegaAngelmon yelled.

"Paradise Lost Punch." Lucemon yelled.

"I'm more powerful than you think." Cherubimon said.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that." Aldamon said. "Solar Wind Destroyer."

"Frozen Hunter." Beowolfmon yelled.

"Bolo Thunder." MetalKabuterimon cried.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon yelled.

"Plasma Pods." Zephyrmon cried.

"Ebony Blast." JägerLöwemon yelled.

"I am going to destroy you for what you have done to Seraphimon and Ophanimon." MegaAngelmon cried.

"Atomic Inferno." Aldamon yelled.

The attack hit Cherubimon and destroyed him.

Cherurbimon turned into an egg.

Zephyrmon caught the egg as it fell.

She gave it to Bokomon.

"I could use some help over here." MegaAngelmon yelled to her friends.

"Right were coming to help you MegaAngelmon." Beowolfmon said.

Lucemon laughed. "Fools! Even if you do defeat me you'll still have my Royal Knights to worry about."

"Yes but until then we'll worry about destroying you at this moment." MegaAngelmon said.

Lucemon laughed. "You would destroy your own family MegaAngelmon. Even your twin brother?"

"You are not my brother. You were no longer my brother when you turned evil. You no longer had the right for that title." MegaAngelmon said. "Mega Blast."

MegaAngelmon's attack hit Lucemon destroying him.

Kirsty changed back to her normal self and jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Yes we did it."

Takuya nodded. "It's finally over."

"Not yet its not." Koji replied. "Remember that we've still got the Royal Knights to worry about."

"Oh yeah." Takuya sighed. "Let's make camp somewhere."

**Sorry that this chapter is very short. The next couple of chapters will be short ones.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As they settled down Bokomon walked up to Kirsty who was sitting against a tree.

He handed her Ophanimon's egg. "I think you should have this."

"Thank you Bokomon." Kirsty said as she hugged the egg.

Kirsty sighed. "I miss Ophanimon."

Suddenly both eggs started to wobble.

Bokomon gasped. "There hatching."

Bokomon and Kirsty put the eggs on the ground.

Everyone crowded around to watch them hatch.

Bokomon's egg hatched first.

"It's a Patamon."

"It's so cute." Zoë said.

Then Bokomon's second egg began to hatch.

"Lopmon."

Kirsty's egg started hatching.

When it hatched it showed the cutest little digimon.

"Awwww it's so cute." Zoe and Kirsty said together.

"That's Salamon." Bokomon explained.

Salamon turned to Kirsty and smiled sweetly and said. "Mama."

Kirsty looked shocked. "What?"

Takuya laughed. "It's the other way around now. Now Salamon thinks you're its mother."

Kirsty laughed and hugged Salamon.

Lopmon and Patamon turned to Bokomon.

"Papa." They said together.

"Papa?" Bokomon said.

Everyone laughed.

"So how do we defeat The Royal Knights?" Zoe asked.

"Sadly I'm not sure." Bokomon said.

"How do we find them?" Takuya asked.

"I think they'll come to us." Bokomon replied.

Later…..

While the others were sleeping Kirsty was still awake.

She stared at the fire and sighed. 'I miss you Ophanimon.' She looked down at Salamon who was sleeping beside her. 'I know your still here with me in spirit but I'm scared what will happen when we find The Royal Knights. Ophanimon I need you. I need to know more of my life so that I can understand.'

Takuya woke and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Kirsty what's the matter?"

"I miss Ophanimon." Kirsty explained.

Takuya got up and moved to sit next to Kirsty. "I know you do. You talk about her in your sleep."

"I do?"

Takuya nodded. "Mostly you say 'Ophanimon please don't leave.' And other things."

Kirsty sighed. "I'm so confused Takuya. I don't know who I am anymore. I need to know more of who I am."

"We can try to find out somehow." Takuya replied. "But I don't know how. Maybe there's something in the Book of Knowledge about your past. We'll ask Bokomon in the morning."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

In the morning they were getting ready to leave when Kirsty asked Bokomon. "Bokomon does it say anything about my past life in the Book?"

Bokomon started flipping through the book.

After a while he looked up at Kirsty and shook his head. "No sorry my dear but it doesn't say anything about your past."

Kirsty looked sad. "Ok. Maybe we should go."

Patamon laughed gleefully and flew into the air. "Let's go, let's go."

They walked for a long time.

Eventually Salamon was walking behind Kirsty.

Kirsty stopped and turned. "I'll carry you if you want."

Salamon smiled. "Thanks Mama."

As Kirsty crouched down to lift Salamon into her arms they were suddenly attacked by someone.

"It's The Royal Knights." Bokomon cried. "Examon, Omnimon, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon."

Kirsty looked down at Salamon and said. "Stay with Bokomon."

Salamon nodded and ran off with Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon and Patamon.

"Alright guys lets change into our Beast Spirits." Takuya said.

"Dragonic Impact." Examon yelled.

"Ray of Victory." UlforceVeedramon cried.

"Supreme Cannon." Omnimon yelled.

"Magna Blast." Magnamon cried.

They dodged the attacks that were sent towards them.

"Wildfire Tsunami." BurningGreymon yelled.

"Lupine Laser." KendoGarurumon cried.

"Electron Cannon." MetalKabuterimon yelled.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon cried.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon yelled.

"Spike Rage." SpikeAngelmon cried.

"Dark Vortex." JägerLöwemon yelled.

They dodged their attacks.

UlforceVeedramon smiled. "So these are the humans that defeated our master."

BurningGreymon smiled. "You bet."

UlforceVeedramon looked at his companions and said. "We shall retreat for now but we shall return soon."

Takuya, Koji, Zoë, J.P, Tommy, Koichi and Kirsty changed back into their normal self's.

Salamon ran from Bokomon and jumped into Kirsty's arms. "Mama are you alright?"

Kirsty nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

"Let's go." Koji said.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah we should go."

They walked all day until it came to night they made camp under a shelter of trees.

Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon fell asleep straight away.

"Poor things they must be so tired." Zoë said.

Kirsty yawned. "Speaking of sleep."

When everyone fell asleep Kirsty had a dream.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ophanimon brought a human baby into the Ice Castle.

Seraphimon looked shocked as he saw Ophanimon holding the baby. "Why did you bring that human baby here Ophanimon? It's not safe for it to be here."

"Seraphimon calm down I have a reason to bring this baby into this world. Cherubimon was going to the human world to destroy this baby. But fortunately I got to her first before him. But Cherubimon managed to kill her human parents once he realized what I had done. I couldn't let him destroy this baby." Ophanimon explained. "Do you not realize who this is Seraphimon."

Seraphimon shook his head.

"This is going to be the child who will one day wield the Spirit of Love and Power. She is one of the Chosen Legendary Warriors from the prophecy. That is why Cherubimon went to the human world to try and destroy her."

Seraphimon gasped. "Your right." He replied with wide eyes. "I already sense its power. This baby has enormas amount of power inside its heart. All she needs to is to just unleash it somehow. What do you plan to do with this baby since you can't return it to the human world now?"

"I plan to keep it here and to act as its mother. I won't tell it about the human world for her own sake. I want to protect this baby at all costs from the danger that threatens it. Especially from Cherubimon." Ophanimon replied. "I feel very protective of it."

"What happened to the other Chosen Ones?" Seraphimon asked.

Ophanimon sighed. "Unfortunately I couldn't get to them all in time. Cherubimon destroyed them before I can save them. He doesn't want the prophecy to come true. He doesn't want anyone in his way to stop him."

"Then we have no other choice. We'll wait until the next Chosen Ones are born." He said.

Ophanimon nodded.

Seraphimon looked down at the baby and asked. "What is her name?"

"I heard that her name was Keira." Ophanimon replied. "But I will change it to Kirsty."

"Ophanimon you do know that this baby won't replace our sister." Seraphimon replied. "There is only two Celestial Digimon left since we can't find her anymore. We don't know where the Legendary Warriors are hiding her. We can only presume that there hiding her to keep her out of danger from Cherubimon. I think that were falling apart."

Ophanimon nodded. "I know Seraphimon. But I believe that someday this baby will find our younger sister. Then we'll be back together again."

Seraphimon nodded. "Yes we are just going to have to be patient until that time arrives."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kirsty woke with a start in the morning.

Takuya, Koji, Zoë, Tommy, J.P, Koichi, Neemon, Bokomon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon were just rising.

Koji noticed her shocked expression and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I... I had a dream last night. It was about my first day here in the digimon world when I was only a baby." Kirsty explained.

Takuya's eyes widened. "What. Tell us about it."

Kirsty nodded and told them about her dream.

"It felt like it was real." Kirsty said. "It felt like a memory."

"No doubt you'll have another one tonight." Koji said.

Kirsty nodded.

"We better keep moving." Takuya said.

"Where are we going?" Kirsty asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly they heard a laugh.

"So these are the kids that our companions had so much trouble with. They don't look powerful."

"More Royal Knights." Koji said.

"I'm getting really sick of fighting." Kirsty said. "Can't they just leave us alone?"

Takuya nodded. "Show yourself."

The four Knights came into view.

"It's Leopardmon, Kentaurosmon, Gallantmon and Dynasmon." Bokomon said.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"You are getting in our way." Dynasmon said. "We are going to revive Lord Lucemon but in order to bring him back we must eliminate you so that you won't interfere with him again."

"No!" Kirsty screamed. "We won't let you." Kirsty changed into SpikeAngelmon.

"Come on guys." SpikeAngelmon said. "Change into your Beast forms."

SpikeAngelmon started fighting Leopardmon as soon as her friends changed.

BurningGreymon helped her fight Leopardmon.

KendoGarurumon and JägerLöwemon were fighting Kentaurosmon.

MetalKabuterimon and Zephyrmon were fighting Gallantmon and Korikakumon was fighting Dynasmon.

Suddenly Leopardmon stopped fighting and looked to the other Royal Knights.

"Come we should prepare for the arrival of our lord Lucemon. We shouldn't waste our time fighting with these children."

The others nodded and disappeared.

"We can't allow Lucemon to come back." Kirsty said. "I won't allow it."

Takuya nodded. "We won't let him. We'll defeat him again and we'll destroy his Royal Knights."

They made camp that night.

Salamon, Lopmon and Patamon were all playing with each other.

Kirsty smiled at them while she watched them play with each other.

"Yep you look like a mother for them everyday Kirsty." J.P said.

Kirsty rolled her eyes at him whispered to Lopmon, Patamon and Salamon. "Go jump on J.P."

The little digimon all smiled and nodded then they raced over to J.P and jumped onto him.

"Hey get off of me."

Kirsty, Koji, Tommy, Koichi, Zoë, Bokomon, Neemon and Takura all laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

That night when they all fell asleep Kirsty had another dream.

Kirsty was sitting in front of a mirror in the Ice Castle.

She was brushing her hair while humming a song her mother Ophanimon used to sing to her when she was a baby.

She loved being here in the Ice Castle.

She felt like she belonged here.

Like a true princess.

But deep in her heart she knew that she was different somehow and she didn't understand why she felt that way.

She knew that she was completely different from Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Sorcermon.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon told her that there was only one rule with living within the castle.

That rule was that she was never allowed outside the castle.

They told her that it was dangerous for her to be outside the castle.

Kirsty was always frustrated about this one rule they gave her.

Every morning she would look outside the palace and into the distance and think. 'How can this world be dangerous? It's so beautiful.'

Sometimes she would even see Ophanimon and Seraphimon walking out as well.

'They got to let me out some time. They can't keep me locked in forever. What are they hiding from me out there?'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

Sorcermon opened the door slightly.

Kirsty smiled. "Hello Sorcermon."

"Hello Mistress Kirsty." Sorcermon replied with a bow.

Kirsty rolled her eyes and gave him a soar look. "Sorcermon please I've told you many times before to just to call me Kirsty and that's all. Mistress sounds too formal for me. And could you please stop bowing every time you see me. It's not like I'm royalty or anything."

Sorcermon chuckled. "Sorry."

Kirsty knew that he wasn't sorry like all the other times he said it.

She could have sworn that under his breathe he said. "If you only knew."

She frowned. 'What's that meant to mean?'

No matter how many times she would say it Sorcermon would keep calling her mistress and she didn't like that.

"What is it that you want Sorcermon?" Kirsty asked.

"Lady Ophanimon and Lord Seraphimon would like to see you in the throne room."

Kirsty nodded. "Thank you Sorcermon. I'll be right there."

Kirsty walked through the corridors of the Ice Castle.

She arrived in a large room where Seraphimon and Ophanimon were waiting for her.

Ophanimon smiled and hugged Kirsty when Kirsty entered in the room.

"You wanted to see me mother."

"Yes Seraphimon and I need to have a talk." Ophanimon said.

'Is this it?' she thought. 'Are they finally going to allow me out of the castle? Oh please let me out. They have to. I want to see the world. I'm so curious to see what it looks like.'

Before Ophanimon or Seraphimon could say anything there was a loud bang coming from outside the castle.

They all went outside onto a balcony to see what it was.

Ophanimon gasped. "It's Cherubimon!"

Kirsty gasped and followed her gaze to the figure before them. "Cherubimon." Kirsty said with her eyes wide.

She had heard of him from Ophanimon and Seraphimon but Kirsty had never seen him until now.

Up until now she only heard stories about him from her mother.

She said that he was a very dangerous and very powerful digimon and that he was one of the Celestial digimon until he was corrupted by his evil in his heart.

"Kirsty go back inside now." Seraphimon said as he turned to her.

Kirsty shook her head as she continued looking at Cherubimon. "No way. There's no way I'm not going back inside now with Cherubimon here now. I'm staying here."

"It's too dangerous for you to be out here with us. You could get hurt." Seraphimon replied.

"Kirsty please remember what I told you about him." Ophanimon said. "His too powerful. You could get hurt and Seraphimon and I don't want you to get hurt. We want you away from harm's way."

"I don't care if I do get hurt." Kirsty replied. "I'm helping you guys fight Cherubimon off."

Ophanimon turned from Kirsty to Cherubimon and said as she put Kirsty behind her back. "What do you want Cherubimon?"

Cherubimon chuckled. "To start a war. It will be a glorious fight."

Suddenly Beast type digimon appeared beside Cherubimon.

Human type digimon appeared by the Ice Castle.

"Hmm a Human – Beast type war. Very interesting." Cherubimon said. "I wonder who will be victorious at the end of this battle."

Seraphimon turned back to Kirsty again who was hiding behind Ophanimon's back shaking with fright. "I'm not telling you again Kirsty. Go back inside. Listen to me. This is no time to be stubborn."

Kirsty shook her head angrily and frowned at Seraphimon.

She had always known that Seraphimon had hated her for some reason and didn't want anything to do with her but she wasn't going to leave his side now.

Not while he and her mother were in grave danger from an upcoming attack on the castle by their enemies.

"No I've got my own powers to help you remember." Kirsty said.

"Yes but your powers are still at a weak state. They won't be of any use against Cherubimon." Seraphimon replied. "You still need to train with them a little bit more. Until then you must stay out of this fight for your protection only. You're scared. I can see that you're shaking with fright. You can't hide that from me."

"But –"

"Lightning Spear." Cherubimon yelled.

Before Seraphimon could turn to defend himself Cherubimon's attack hit him.

He fell to the ground.

Kirsty gasped.

"No! Seraphimon!" Ophanimon yelled.

Kirsty stood frozen in place.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak.

She stared down at Ophanimon and Seraphimon on the ground.

'It's all my fault.' She thought. 'I did this. Seraphimon I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and stayed where I would have been safer.'

"Sorcermon." Ophanimon called. "Come out here please!"

"Yes my Lady. You called for me." Sorcermon said as he came to stand by Kirsty's side.

"Take Kirsty away from here."

"No!" Kirsty yelled as she kneeled beside Ophanimon. "I'm not going. I'm not leaving you mother. I have no where else to go."

"You must." Ophanimon replied. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Kirsty replied. "I'll do anything for you Mother. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I know that this is too much to ask but there are four children that have just arrived to this world by a Trailmon." Ophanimon explained. "They don't know anything about this world but you do. You can help them. There at the Forest Terminal. They will wield the Legendary Spirits of Metal, Wood, Earth and Water and I need you to guild them through this world. That way you can get your Digi Spirit to protect yourself properly. Tell them nothing about yourself. Keep it a secret from them. I know that you've never been out of the castle walls before but you can still be useful to them. Hold out your hand for a minute."

Kirsty put out her hand in front of her and Ophanimon put something that was white and pink into her hands.

Kirsty looked at it then she looked up at Ophanimon and said. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"It's called a D – Tector." Ophanimon explained. "It will help you find your Digi Spirit."

Kirsty nodded. "I will not fail you mother."

Ophanimon touched Kirsty's face and smiled. "I know you won't. Don't worry. We shall see eachother again someday."

Kirsty had tears coming down her face.

She knew that this propurly was the last time she would see her mother.

As Kirsty backed away she yelled. "I'll make you proud of me Mother! Good bye."

"I know you will." Ophanimon whispered. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When you leave promise me that you won't look back."

Kirsty nodded. "I promise Mother I won't look back."

Ophanimon smiled. "Good. Goodbye….. my daughter."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kirsty woke in the morning with a start with someone shaking her.

Her eyes opened to find Zoe next to her softly shaking her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Kirsty?" Zoe asked. "You've been tossing and turning. We all tried our hardest to wake you but you just wouldn't no matter how hard we tried. We only just managed to wake you."

Kirsty found herself crying.

"I had another dream." Kirsty explained through her sobs.

"That must be why we couldn't manage to wake you." Takura said. "Tell us about the dream you had."

Kirsty nodded shakily and told them about the dream.

"I feel like it's my fault that Seraphimon got hurt." Kirsty said.

"It wasn't your fault." Koichi said. "Seraphimon just wanted to protect you."

Kirsty sighed. "I guess your right. I think that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were going to tell me that I wasn't born in this world right before Cherubimon attacked the palace."

Salamon jumped into Kirsty's arms and hugged her. "Mama don't be sad."

Kirsty smiled at the little digimon and hugged her.

"Thanks Salamon." She sighed. "I guess we should keep moving."

Takura nodded.

They kept walking throughout the day.

They stopt to rest under a group of trees.

"At least no ones attacking us today." J.P said. "That's one good thing at least."

Takura nodded. "We can be thankful for that at least."

"Mama do you really think that Lucemon will return." Salamon asked.

Kirsty opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"His not coming back Salamon." Patamon said for Kirsty. "They've destroyed him."

"He might." Salamon replied. "And if he does I'm going to help you."

"No." Kirsty said. "You will get hurt if you fight. Stay away if he comes back."

Salamon sighed. "Mama we all know that his strong but if we all fight together we can be strong enough to beat him."

Kirsty sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"We won't get hurt." Salamon said.

Later on Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon were sleeping together.

Takura went to sit next to Kirsty and said. "You know you sound like a mother every day to Salamon."

Kirsty laughed quietly. "I never intended to be a mother to anyone." Kirsty replied. "I properly won't get used to it."

Takura laughed.

Later on while Kirsty slept she had another dream.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kirsty followed Sorcermon away from Ophanimon.

"Sorcermon can please tell me where are you taking me?"

"To an escape Trailmon." He replied. "You must get on that and find those kids."

"Is Seraphimon going to be alright?" Kirsty asked.

"I'm not sure." Sorcermon replied.

"It's my fault that he got hurt." Kirsty said. "If I just listened to him then he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It isn't your fault Kirsty." Sorcermon said. "After you left Seraphimon encased himself in crystal to wait for the Legendary Warriors to come back to free him."

Kirsty looked at the D – Tector in her hands and thought of her mother.

She put the D – Tector in the pocket of her pants and nodded.

She promised her Mother that she wouldn't look back and that is what she is going to do.

"I will. I will find those kids and help them." Kirsty replied. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I will not fail."

Sorcermon nodded. "I believe in you Kirsty. We all do. Remember that. We are all very proud of you. But I'm afraid that you can't come back here. It will be too dangerous for you to do that. I'm sorry Kirsty."

Kirsty nodded. "I understand Sorcermon."

Kirsty hugged Sorcermon one last time and jumped onto the Trailmon. "Thank you Sorcermon and goodbye. Take care of Ophanimon and Seraphimon if you can. I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Protect Seraphimon from evil." Kirsty replied. "Don't let anything evil inside the castle. Especially Cherubimon. Will you do this for me?"

Sorcermon nodded.

As Trailmon left Sorcermon yelled. "I will. Good luck Mistress."

Kirsty smiled sadly. "Don't call me Mistress." She whispered.

She saw Sorcermon smile.

Kirsty got off the Trailmon when it stopped.

She had arrived at the Forest Terminal.

She turned to the Trailmon and said. "Thank you Trailmon."

As trailmon left Kirsty looked around.

She spotted four kids sitting on some benches looking very confused.

Kirsty looked at them in wonder.

She had never seen other humans before up until now.

'These must be the kids that Ophanimon was talking about.' She thought. 'I've never seen another human up close before.'

She took a deep breathe and walked towards them. "Hello my name is Kirsty. May I know your names?"

"My name is Jessie and these are my friends Anna, Luke and Zach."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Luke asked as he looked around.

"You're in the digimon world." Kirsty replied.

"Digimon world?" Zach said.

Kirsty nodded.

"So how long have you been here?" Anna asked.

"I've been here all my life. I was born here." Kirsty replied.

"Really!" Jessie replied.

Kirsty nodded.

"So you know this place more then we do. What are we doing here?" Zach asked.

"You're here to restore the digital world by finding your Digi Spirits. Will you do that?"

Jessie nodded. "We will."

Kirsty beamed. "Thank you."

"Hello." Came a voice.

They turned to see a young girl just getting off a Trailmon.

"My name is Lucy. May I join you? I don't know anything about this world or why am even here. I'm scared of being alone in this strange place."

Kirsty gasped.

She knew who it was.

'Mother.' She thought. 'I know that's her.'

Lucy (Ophanimon) turned to Kirsty and quickly put a finger to her lips to stop her from saying anything.

"Yeah sure." Jessie said.

Lucy smiled. "Great."

Later on that night they made camp.

Lucy got up and started walking away from the camp.

Kirsty followed after her.

When they were well away from the others Kirsty said. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really here. This body isnt real. I was captured by Cherubimon after you ran away but I manged to escape."

"Where are you now?"

"Inside your D – Tectors."

Kirsty brought out her D – Tector to look at it. "Can you get out?" she asked as she looked up at Lucy.

Ophanimon sighed and shook her head. "No I can't. I'm trapped. This body will soon disappear. I love you Kirsty never forget that. But before I go I must to tell you something."

Kirsty nodded. "What is it?"

"In the future if you ever see Seraphimon or I again act like you don't know us. Please. That will keep us a secrect. Act like I was your friend."

Kirsty nodded once more and hugged her. "I will. I understand. I love you mother."

"Goodbye my angel. Remember that I will always be with you." Ophanimon said as she disappered.

Kirsty walked slowly back to the camp.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Anna asked.

"She had to go."

"She shouldn't be going out on her own." Zach said. "It might be dangerous."

"Don't worry." Kirsty said. "She said that she can take care of herself."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next day they went off again when suddenly they were attacked.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"I am Grizzlymon." It said.

"What do we do?" Anna asked Kirsty.

Kirsty gulped. "Run away."

Before they could do anything the ground suddenly rumbled.

It opened up and four Spirits came out from the ground.

Luke gasped. "What's that?"

"You're Spirits." Kirsty replied as she frowned. "This isn't right. I was told that you're meant to get find them one at a time. Not all at once."

"Who cares at least we found them." Zach said. "What do we do?"

"Get out your D – Tectors." Kirsty explained. "And point them towards the Spirits. They should go inside and then you'll be able to transform into your Digi Spirits."

Jessie, Anna, Zach and Luke brought out their D – Tectors and each Spirit went inside then they began to change.

"I am Mercurymon Warrior of Steel." Jessie said.

"I am Arbormon Warrior of Wood." Zach said.

"I am Grumblemon Warrior of Earth." Luke said.

"And I am Ranamon Warrior of Water." Anna said.

Kirsty gasped. "So the prophecy was true. You guys are the Legendary Warriors."

'I found them. Ophanimon would have been so proud of me if she were here.' Kirsty thought.

Kirsty watched them fight with wide excited eyes. 'I can't believe the Legendary Warriors are here right in front of my eyes. But where are the others. Ophanimon told me that there were meant to be others.'

"Offset Reflector." Mercurymon said.

"Seismic Sledge." Grumblemon yelled.

"Power Pummel." Arbormon yelled.

"Drainin' Rain." Ranamon cried.

"There so powerful." Kirsty said as she watched them combine all of their powers together to destroy the Grizzlymon.

Kirsty cheered. "Yeah. You did it."

They turned back into there normal selfs.

Anna laughed. "I quite like being a digimon. Makes you feel so alive and free."

Zach and Luke agreed with her.

"Why didn't you get your Spirit Kirsty?" Luke asked.

Kirsty sighed and looked down. "I don't know. But it has to be around somewhere."

"Well you better get it soon." Jessie said. "We can't all protect you if his buddies come back to seek revenge against us."  
Kirsty nodded. "Speaking of which. We better go before the next one comes."

The next day they went off again when they were attacked by five other digimon.

"Who are these guys?" Zach asked.

"We are called Knightmon."

"Quickly change into your Digi Spirits and fight them." Kirsty said.

Zach, Luke, Jessie and Anna nodded as they quickly switched into their Digi Spirits.

While they were busy fighting another Knightmon crept up behind them and attacked Kirsty.

Kirsty turned and screamed when she saw him behind her.

Mercurymon heard her screams and ran in front of Kirsty and destroyed the digimon.

"Thank you Mercurymon." Kirsty said.

Mercurymon didn't reply.

He turned away from her and walked away with the others.

Later that night Jessie and Kirsty had a big fight around the campfire.

"Kirsty why didn't you use your Digi Spirit to help us today?" Jessie asked.

"Because I still can't find it."

"Don't give me that excuse. You know what I think." Jessie said. "I think that you've found your Digi Spirit but you're going to let us do all the fighting."

Kirsty laughed at him when she heard that. "Are you serious? You really think that? Hello! Listen to yourself will you Jessie. I don't even have my Digi Spirit yet. I haven't even found it yet and you know that Jessie. And if I have found my Digi Spirit don't you think I'll help you out when you're fighting other digimon. Listen to yourself Jessie." She took out her D – Tector and shoved it at Jessie. "Look. If you really think that I have my Digi Spirit then why isn't there an image of it on the screen. Answer me that you idiot!"

"Jessie, Kirsty stop fighting." Anna said. "This isn't the answer."

Kirsty put her D – Tector back in the pocket of her pants.

Jessie rolled his eyes. "Whatever she's weak anyway." Jessie said as he turned away.

"You take that back." Kirsty said angrily. "I am not weak."

Jessie turned back to her and smiled. "No. No I think I wont."

Kirsty walked slowly up to him and punched Jessie hard in the face.

Jessie staggered backwards from the punch in the face.

He spat blood out of his mouth to the grass and smiled at Kirsty before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground.

"You're going to regret doing that." He said as he raised his fist to her face.

"Guys stop it." Anna said.

Jessie shrugged and let her go. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm going to sleep."

Later….

That night Jessie woke and watched Kirsty sleep.

"Kill her Jessie. You know that you really want to." whispered a voice.

Jessie looked around confused. 'Who said that? Where is that voice coming from?'

"Inside your head Jessie. You must kill Kirsty before she gets her Digi Spirit."

"But she doesn't have her Spirit yet."

"She may not have it yet but she will and she will be more powerful then you. You don't want that now do you."

"No. But I can't kill her. She's my friend."

"I'm your only friend Jessie."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucemon. Now kill her. She must not be allowed to live. You and I are a lot alike. We both want power. Now kill her. She must die."

He smiled a little as a dark plan formed in his head.

Jessie brought out his dagger from the pocket of his jeans and crept over to Kirsty.

He then stabbed Kirsty through the chest.

Kirsty woke and gasped in pain.

Jessie woke the others.

Anna gasped when she saw Kirsty.

She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands but blood just kept coming through her hands.

"That won't work Anna. No matter how hard you try and stop the bleeding you won't be able to save her." Jessie said. "She's finished. Nothing can help or save her now."

She turned angrily at Jessie and said. "Jessie what have you done?"

Jessie put his hand up to stop her from talking. "You would have done the same thing Anna if you were in the same situation as I was in. It was meant to happen to her. Kirsty is meant to die."

Anna shook her head. "No I wouldn't have done this to Kirsty. She's my friend. I wouldn't kill my friend."

Jessie nodded. "Yes you would of. Think Anna. She's useless and weak without her Digi Spirit. I don't think she even has one. Don't you agree? She's not one of us. She's not one of the Legendary Warriors. She's trash."

Zach, Luke and Anna nodded as they now realized that he was telling them the truth.

"Now let's take her to a cave where she can finally die in peace."

Jessie leaned over Kirsty.

She was alive but barely.

Her hands were lying bloody at her sides.

She had tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.

"Why?" Kirsty whispered.

"You weak and useless and we don't need you Kirsty here with us. You don't even have a Digi Spirit. You might as well die in peace." He turned to face Luke and said. "Luke grab her."

Luke didn't move.

He shook his head as he said. "No."

Jessie glared at him. "Do as I say Luke or you'll end up just like Kirsty. If you don't want that to happen then you'll grab her."

Luke sighed and nodded and picked Kirsty up in his hands. "I'm sorry Kirsty. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you." He whispered into her ear. "But I have to do this. I have no choice."

"I…. understand Luke." Kirsty said as she closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms.

She no longer had the strength to move.

'I'm dying.' She thought.

"Now follow me."

They entered a dark cave.

Jessie pointed at a large stone.

"Put her on top of that stone."

Luke walked over and placed Kirsty on top of the stone.

"She still alive." Luke said.

"Only barely but not for long." Jessie said as he walked up to her.

He took the dagger out of her chest and stabbed Kirsty again.

She opened her eyes and gasped out in pain as he stabbed her.

'I'm so sorry Mother. I have failed you and the digimon world….' Kirsty thought as her eyes eventually closed.

Jessie smiled and let go of the dagger and checked her pulse.

"Come let us take our leave." Jessie said.

As they were about to leave their D – Tectors started to light up.

"What's…. what's going on?" Zach asked as he dropped his D – Tector to the ground. "My D – Tector burnt my hand."

"I'm not sure." Jessie replied.

Someone laughed outloud. "Thank you Jessie for ridding me of Kirsty."

"Lucemon what have you done?"

One by one they changed into their Digi Spirits.

There D – Tectors disappeared as they changed.

They had changed into there Digi forms and couldn't change back without there D – Tectors.

Mercurymon laughed a second later. "Ah it's so good to be free at last."

He turned to Abormon, Grumblemon and Ranamon. Ranamon was looking down at Kirsty.

He walked up Ranamon and said. "Forget about this pathetic weak human Ranamon. It is weak to remember her."

He put his hand on the hilt on the dagger and pushed down so now only the hilt showed.

Blood began to appear from her back as he forced the dagger down.

The blood dripped down the stone and onto the stone ground.

"No one will ever take out this dagger now that it's stuck inside her." He laughed. "Come Let us take our leave."

They turned and left the cave and Kirsty.

A second later Ophanimon's spirit appeared beside Kirsty's body.

She groaned when she saw Kirsty's bloodied body lying on the stone. "No! It's all my fault." She whispered as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Kirsty." She sighed. "I only have minutes left here." She put her hand on Kirsty's forehead. "I know that someday you'll be reawakened again and when that day comes all your memories from when you grew up in the digital world will be erased from your mind." She said. "You won't remember anything up to when you met Jessie and his friends. I'm sorry that I have to do this but it's the only way to protect you if someone gets there hands on you. I don't want your memories used against you. We will see each other again someday." She slowly disappeared a second later.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was morning when Kirsty woke.

She started gasping and she found herself crying again.

"Are you alright Kirsty?" Koichi asked as he came over to her.

Kirsty nodded.

"Did you have another dream?" Koji asked.

Kirsty nodded again and told them about her dream.

"I finally remember my past life." She explained. "It was Ophanimon who wiped my mind of my memories when I died. And it was Lucemon that urged Jessie to kill me."

"It's what you wanted isn't it? To finally remember your past." Takuya asked.

Kirsty nodded. "Yes but I didn't know that I died like that. That was horrible."

Before Koji could say anything they were suddenly they were attacked by all the Royal Knights.

Kirsty gasped. "The Royal Knights. I really don't have any time for you guys today."

"Come on guys change into your Digi Spirits." Takuya yelled.

Everyone nodded and changed into their Digi forms.

One of them laughed. "So you're the humans that my Royal Knights had so much trouble with. You don't look at all powerful." He shrugged. "Oh well. We haven't been introduced. I am Alphamon. I guess you've met the rest of my Knights."

"You won't revive Lucemon if we stop you." Lobomon said.

Someone laughed from behind The Royal Knights.

"Oh but they already have." Came a voice.

Out of the shadows came Lucemon.

"No!" Angelmon screamed when Lucemon appeared. "It can't be."

Lucemon smiled. "Oh but it is dear sister."

Angelmon looked to Agunimon. "Fight the Royal Knights while I fight Lucemon."

Agunimon nodded. "We'll help you as soon as we destroyed all the Royal Knights."

Angelmon nodded and quickly changed into her Beast Spirit then went to fight Lucemon.

Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Löwemon switched into their Beast Spirits.

"Digitalize of Soul." Alphamon yelled.

"Wildfire Tsunami." BurningGreymon yelled.

KendoGarurumon was fighting Craniamon and Omnimon.

"Power of Breath." Craniamon cried.

"Supreme Cannon." Omnimon yelled.

"Lupine Laser." KendoGarurumon yelled.

Korikakumon was fighting both Dynasmon and Leopardmon.

"Dragon Thrower." Dynasmon yelled.

"Black Aura Blast." Leopardmon said.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon cried.

"We shouldnt be fighting them when SpikeAngelmon is going up agaisnt Lucemon." KendoGarurumon said. "We have to destroy the Royal Knights once and for all."

BurningGreymon nodded. "I have an idea. Combine all our powers together and use that to destroy all of them. Everyone lift your hands into the air."

KendoGarurumon shifted back to Lobomon and put his hands into the air.

As did BurningGreymon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon and JägerLöwemon.

About a second later all there powers formed into a giant ball right in front of them.

"They wont be able to dodge this or be able to come back." Zephyrmon said.

BurningGreymon nodded in agreement.

They threw the ball of powers to the Royal Knights and each of them got destroyed on impact.

SpikeAngelmon took a step back and yelled to her friends. "Guys help his changing."

They turned to see Lucemon changing to a different form.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Oh my. His changed into his Lucemon Chaos Mode." Bokomon said.

"BurningGreymon lets use our Fusion forms." KendoGarurumon said.

BurningGreymon nodded and changed into his fusion form along side KendoGarurumon.

"SpikeAngelmon we need your Mega Spirit." Beowolfmon said.

SpikeAngelmon nodded and she changed into her Mega Spirit MegaAngelmon.

"Beowolfmon." Koji said.

"Aldamon." Takura said.

"MegaAngelmon." Kirsty said.

"Paradise Lost Punch." Lucemon said.

"Mega Blast." MegaAngelmon yelled.

Lucemon dodged the attack.

"Solar Wind Destroyer." Aldamon said.

The attack hit Lucemon and destroyed him.

"We did it." MegaAngelmon said.

Bokomon shook his head. "No you haven't destroyed him yet. His got two other forms. They are more powerful than his other forms."

Sure enough Lucemon changed into another form.

"Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode." Bokomon said.

"Tide of Despair." He aimed his attack straight at MegaAngelmon.

MegaAngelmon quickly dodged the attack. "Power Wisdom Fist."

MegaAngelmon's fist began to glow then she punched Lucemon through the chest and destroyed him.

He began to change into his final form.

"Lucemon Larva." It said.

"Be careful." Bokomon said. "In his final stage his very powerful."

"So are we." Beowolfmon said.

MegaAngelmon agreed with Beowolfmon and switched back into Angelmon. "Wing Missiles."

"Grand Stinger." Lucemon Larva said.

The attack hit Angelmon and knocked her to the ground.

She changed back into Kirsty as she hit the ground.

Lucemon Larva smiled when he saw that Kirsty had changed back into herself and aimed the tip of his tail towards Kirsty.

Suddenly her Digi Spirit was sucked out from her and went into Lucemon Larva's tail.

Everyone gasped.

"No! My Spirit!" Kirsty yelled.

Lucemon laughed. "I thank you for your Spirit. You are too kind."

"He…. He sucked it right out from you." JägerLöwemon said in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Zephyrmon said

Kirsty stood. "Give me back my Spirit!"

Lucemon laughed. "No. Without your Digi Spirit you're useless. You can't change into your Beast form or your Mega form without having your Digi Spirit first."

He laughed again.

"Run away." Beowolfmon said.

They all ran away from Lucemon.

**After this chapter there is only 5 more chapters to go.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kirsty punched her fist hard against a tree in anger. "No my Spirit." Kirsty said as she rubbed her fist. "I can't believe that I lost it. I just can't believe it."

"We can get it back Kirsty." Zoë said.

Kirsty turned to her in anger. "How?" she almost yelled the word.

"I don't know." Zoë replied.

"Zoë don't you see? His too powerful now that he's in his final form. If I lost my Digi Spirit then you guys will lose yours if we face him again. We can't defeat him. It's just too impossible to do that when he is so powerful." She shook her head. "We've failed Ophanimon and Seraphimon." She took out her D – Tector and looked at it. "I don't deserve this." She threw it to the ground in disgust and turned away from it.

Zoë looked at her friends then to Kirsty's D – Tector.

She went to pick it up the D – Tector and walked beside Kirsty. "Kirsty we need you." She whispered. "We will be incomplete without you fighting by our side. We need your help."

Kirsty looked down and closed her eyes and shook her head. "No I'm useless. I can't help you guys. I don't deserve to be a part of the Legendary Warrior. Ophanimon I'm so sorry that I couldn't save the digimon world. I'm weak. You guys don't need me."

"You're wrong." Came a voice.

Kirsty looked around and said. "Who said that?"

"I don't know." Zoë said.

"We did." Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon said.

Kirsty looked at them.

They were glowing.

"What's going on?" J.P asked.

Suddenly the three little digimon took another form.

Kirsty gasped.

Standing there right in front of her were Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

"Mother." Kirsty said.

Ophanimon nodded. "You are not weak Kirsty. You have powers inside your heart. All you need to do is unleash it."

"I do?"

Seraphimon nodded. "Unleash the power to destroy Lucemon."

"But how do I do it?" Kirsty asked. "I don't know how to unleash it."

"Close your eyes and consecrate on unleashing the power from inside your heart and it shall be unleashed." Cherubimon said.

Kirsty nodded and closed her eyes.

'Unleash my power from deep inside.' She thought as she took a deep breathe. 'Focus.'

She gasped a second later. 'I feel it. I can feel the power inside my heart. I…I feel strong.'

Her eyes flashed opened.

They had turned from hazel to white.

Bokomon gasped. "She's unleashed it."

There was mist coming out from her skin and surrounding her.

She was beginning to change.

She had eight large white wings coming out from her back.

Her hair had begun to change from a dark brown colour into a beautiful white shade.

Her skin had also turned pale.

A white heart – shaped necklace appeared around her neck and white clothing appeared on her.

"This is Kirsty's true form." Ophanimon explained. "Or so to speak."

"Do we change into our Digi Spirits to help her?" Takura asked.

Ophanimon shook her head. "No once she unleashes her power she'll be far more powerful than any of you. More powerful than Lucemon. She'll be able to defeat him on her own."

Zoë put Kirsty's D – Tector in her hands.

Kirsty smiled and nodded.

"Let's go defeat Lucemon." Kirsty said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lucemon laughed as they returned. "You are all fools to return to me. You might as well flee again like the cowards that you are. Especially you Kirsty."

Kirsty ignored Lucemon and looked up at him.

She raised her hands and said. "Pure Mega Blast."

Lucemon dodged the attack. "You'll have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me. Grand Cross."

Kirsty was hit by the attack and went flying backwards onto the ground.

There was a big bruise appearing on her stomach.

Lucemon laughed.

"Kirsty!" Takuya yelled.

Seraphimon grabbed Takuya before he could run to her. "No don't."

"But she's hurt Seraphimon."

"Just watch." Seraphimon replied. "Look at what is coming out from her skin."

"Healing Mist." Kirsty said.

Takura watched with wide eyes as white mist came out from her body and covered her wound.

Kirsty closed her eyes and the wound healed itself.

Lucemon growled when the mist vanished.

Kirsty opened her eyes and stood. "This is where it ends for you Lucemon." She flew up into the air. "Spirit Bomb!"

A flash of white erupted from Kirsty's hands and went soaring to Lucemon Larva and destroyed him.

"You did it." Tommy cheered as Kirsty landed on the ground.

"He is finished." Kirsty said.

Suddenly Kirsty's Digi Spirit came out of nowhere and went into Kirsty.

She changed back into her normal self-afterwards and fainted.

Ophanimon caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Takuya asked.

Ophanimon nodded. "She's fine. She's just a little worn out. When she unleashed her power it took a lot out from her. It drained her strength because she used her real power for the first time. She's not used to using so much power."

"We should make camp here for tonight." Koji said.

Takuya nodded.

Ophanimon sat next to Kirsty that night.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon had returned to the ice castle.

Ophanimon stayed with Kirsty and the others.

"Is she going to be alright?" Takuya asked.

Ophanimon nodded. "Yes she's going to be fine."

"That necklace is still around her neck." Koji said.

"Yes it helps her contain and control her powers now that she's unleashed it." Ophanimon explained.

"Ophanimon can I ask you why you had to wipe out Kirsty's memories." Zoe asked.

Ophanimon sighed. "Because I had to. I wanted to do it to protect her. If someone got inside her head they would hurt Kirsty to get to us. I didn't want that to happen so I had no choice but to wipe her mind and make her forget everything."

Suddenly Kirsty slowly began to wake.

"What…. What happened?"

"You unleashed your powers to defeat Lucemon." Ophanimon explained.

Kirsty gasped. "Yes I…. I remember that now. I was so strong."

Ophanimon nodded. "Yes."

Kirsty looked at her then hugged her. "Mother I missed you so much."

Ophanimon laughed. "I've missed you too."

"I finally remember my past." Kirsty said. "They came to me night after night in my dreams."

"I'm glad. So now you understand everything."

Kirsty nodded. "I understand why you had to erase my memories."

"So what happens now?" Koji asked.

"You have a choice of staying here or going back to the human world." Ophanimon said.

Tommy gasped. "You mean that we can finally go home."

Ophanimon nodded. "If that is what you wish then yes."

Kirsty looked down and closed her eyes.

She sighed and looked down. 'I don't want them to leave.' She thought. 'There the only real friends I've ever made.'

Takuya looked to his friends and said. "I don't know. This place is like our second home. But we do miss our families."

Kirsty looked at him.

She frowned and yelled. "Fine! If that is what you wish. Go back to your families. Go on go back to your world. See if I care." She stood and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Koji asked.

"You must understand that you are the first real friends that Kirsty has made here. Besides from Jessie, Anna, Luke and Zach. She's never had any friends growing up in this world." Ophanimon said. "It would be very hard on her if you chose to leave this place forever and never come back."

"I'll go talk to her." Takuya said as he stood and walked off after Kirsty.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Takuya found Kirsty standing by a lake.

"Kirsty?"

Kirsty turned. "Hey Takuya." She said as she turned back to the lake.

Takuya went to stand next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk."

Kirsty sighed in frustration. "Fine if you want to talk then let's talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you guys to leave." Kirsty explained. "Besides Jessie, Anna, Luke and Zach you're the first real friends I've made here. I'll miss you and I don't want you to leave."

Takuya turned her around to face him and kissed her on the lips.

After a moment he said. "You know that I don't want to leave either."

"But Takuya if you stay what about your family back home?"

"That doesn't matter. I can ask Ophanimon about that later." He kissed her again. "Let's go back."

Kirsty nodded and walked away with him.

"Hey Ophanimon if we stay what happens to our families?" Takuya asked.

"Your families won't even notice you gone." Ophanimon said. "If you ever want to see them then you can go back there to see them and come back again."

Takuya nodded.

"Come back to the Ice Castle with me tomorrow morning." Ophanimon said.

They nodded.

The next morning they went off towards the Ice Castle.

It was mid-day when they finally arrived at the ice castle.

Kirsty smiled. "Home." She said as she sighed.

Ophanimon opened the doors to the castle.

"Hello Lady Ophanimon." Came a voice.

Out of the shadows came Sorcermon.

Kirsty gasped. "Sorcermon. You're alive."

She ran up to Sorcermon and hugged him tightly.

Sorcermon laughed. "Hello Kirsty."

"I cant believe it. How are you alive?"

"Lord Seraphimon brought me back when he arrived back here."

They followed Sorcermon through a large corridor.

Kirsty was in the back of the group.

She looked around and stopt beside a door.

She looked at it and frowned.

Takuya turned. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I recognise this door." She said as she pointed at it.

Ophanimon smiled. "That's because it's your bedroom."

Kirsty gasped. "My room."

Ophanimon nodded. "Go on."

She opened the door and walked inside and her friends followed her in.

Kirsty looked around she sat on her bed.

"Do you recognise anything?" Ophanimon asked as she walked in.

Kirsty nodded. "Everything." she picked up a hairbrush and looked at it.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the Throne room.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Something's wrong." Ophanimon said. "Let's go."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Something's wrong." Ophanimon said. "It sounds like its coming from the throne room. Let's go."

Takuya, J.P, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoë, Kirsty, Bokomon, Neemon and Ophanimon ran to the throne room.

Seraphimon and Sorcermon we're standing next to Cherubimon.

Cherubimon was on his knees with his head in his hands while Seraphimon had his hands on his shoulders.

Kirsty noticed that Cherubimon looked like he was in pain.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked.

"I can't contain it any longer." Seraphimon said. "It's breaking through."

"Contain what brother?" Ophanimon asked. "What is going on?"

"Cherubimon's evil heart is trying to take control again but I'm trying to contain it." Seraphimon said. "It's slowly getting stronger and stronger."

Kirsty gasped as black mist appeared around Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Sorcermon.

"Seraphimon, Sorcermon get away from him." Ophanimon said.

They nodded and ran over to Ophanimon as the black mist became thicker around Cherubimon.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked.

"There's nothing we can do for him now." Ophanimon replied. "It's too late. His changing."

"Oh no." Kirsty whispered.

Suddenly the black mist that was surrounding Cherubimon went inside him and Cherubimon once again was evil.

Kirsty gasped. "Oh no. What do we do now?"

Takuya took out his D – Tector and held it out in front of him.

"We change into our Digi Spirits and fight him."

"We can't hurt Cherubimon." Kirsty said.  
"I know but it's our only choice right now."

"Takuya's right. If we don't change into our Digi Spirits then he'll attack us." Koji said.

'He'll attack us even if we don't change into our Digi Spirits.'

Zoë, Tommy, Koji, J.P and Koichi nodded and got out their D – Tectors and changed into their Digi forms.

Only Kirsty stayed in her human form.

"Kirsty we need you to change into your Digi Spirit."Agunimon said.

Kirsty nodded.

She brought out her D – Tector but before she could change her necklace started glowing as well as her D – Tector.

"What's going on? Why are they glowing?"

Her D – Tector glowed more brightly now.

Suddenly something came out from her D – Tector.

Kirsty gasped. "What the….."

Standing right in front of them was her Digi Spirit, Beast Spirit and Mega Spirit.

Angelmon, SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon.

"What's going on?" Kirsty asked.

Her necklace was still glowing as she changed into her true form.

Kirsty turned too looked at her wings and frowned. "I didn't do this."

Angelmon, SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon turned to Kirsty.

Angelmon smiled sweetly at Kirsty. "We came to help you Kirsty."

MegaAngelmon nodded in agreement while SpikeAngelmon snorted and rolled her eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"We want to help you Kirsty." Angelmon said in a real sweet voice.

MegaAngelmon nodded in agreement while SpikeAngelmon snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes." SpikeAngelmon said.

Her voice sounded very rough.

It was the opposite of Angelmon's sweet and gentle voice.

"We don't have a choice though." She said as she rolled her eyes again and looked over at Angelmon.

It was clear that Angelmon had made the choice for her before appearing before hand.

"Oh come on SpikeAngelmon were going to have a fight." Angelmon said. "Although I really want to avoid having one. Especially with a sibling."

"Goody, goody." MegaAngelmon muttered under breathe and winked at Kirsty.

SpikeAngelmon smiled at the thought of a fight. "Ah yes wonderful."

Then she looked to Kirsty.

It was clear to Kirsty that SpikeAngelmon looked at her in disgust.

"But she's always scared of me. Why should I help her when she's scared of her own Beast Spirit?"

Angelmon waved her hands in front of SpikeAngelmon. "Hello you took control of her body twice." She held up two fingers in front of SpikeAngelmon. "She should have a reason to be scared of you. Or have you forgotten about that."

MegaAngelmon chuckled. "You know she's right about that SpikeAngelmon. You just couldn't help but take over her body so that you can search for a fight to satisfy your needs."

"What so now I can't enjoy myself now?" SpikeAngelmon said as she rolled her eyes again. "Whatever I don't care. Let's just help Cherubimon get a hold of himself and get this over and done with."

Angelmon nodded while MegaAngelmon chuckled again.

Kirsty stared at her three Spirits with her mouth wide open. 'My Spirits are having an argument right in front of me.' Kirsty thought. 'Am I awake?'

She looked to Ophanimon looking very confused.

Ophanimon just shrugged her shoulders.

Angelmon went up to Cherubimon. "My brother please I know your still there. This isn't you get a hold of yourself."

SpikeAngelmon scoffed. "Come on Angelmon that would never work. You're going to have to be rough with him. None of this lovey dovey stuff that you're always so fond off."

"You're soft Angelmon." MegaAngelmon said.

Angelmon ignored MegaAngelmon and turned back to SpikeAngelmon. "Alright then since you're so smart why don't you do it?"

"Lightning Spear."

Angelmon quickly dodged the attack and went back to SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon.

SpikeAngelmon and MegaAngelmon laughed together.

"Don't say anything."

"Let me try." Kirsty said.

SpikeAngelmon turned and glared at her then scoffed. "What can you do?"

"I can use one of my powers."

Agunimon nodded. "Try it."

Kirsty nodded and closed her eyes. "Healing Mist."

White mist came out from her pale fingers and went over to Cherubimon and surrounded him.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Cherubimon asked as he tried swiping the mist away from him.

"Helping you."

The mist surrounded him for a minute then went inside him.

He started lighting up.

Seraphimon gasped. "His changing."

Sure enough Cherubimon was back to his old self when the light disappeared.

"His evil is gone." Kirsty said. "The Healing Mist has healed his heart."

Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Angelmon hugged Cherubimon.

Takura, Zoë, Tommy, J.P, Koji, Koichi and Kirsty changed back.

SpikeAngelmon turned to Kirsty and stared at her.

Kirsty gulped.

SpikeAngelmon sighed in frustration and looked down at Kirsty. "I'm sorry for taking over your body those times. I just wanted to look for someone to battle with. I get bored easily and I just love fights. I can't handle myself at times. Being the Warrior of War and Violence makes you want to start a fight with anyone you like."

'I guess she really is on our side.' Kirsty thought.

She looked up to stare at Kirsty and forced a smile to come over her face which made Kirsty shiver.

"You still think that I'm weak and pathetic?" Kirsty asked.

SpikeAngelmon nodded. "A little but I now know that you have something strong inside you." She put her thorny hand on Kirsty's chest. "In your heart. You have a strong, determined heart. I can sense that. That's why Angelmon chose you to become a Legendary Warrior. You're a lot like her which is a little annoying." She looked over at Angelmon who was hugging Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. She rolled her eyes once more and said. "Hurry up Angelmon. We don't have all day." She turned back to Kirsty. "Farewell." Then she disappeared into Kirsty's D – Tector along with MegaAngelmon.

"That was weird." Takuya said.

Kirsty nodded in agreement. "I never actually thought that I'll be able to talk to my Beast Spirit."

Takuya turned to Kirsty and kissed her on the lips. "You're amazing."

Kirsty smiled. "Thanks."

Angelmon hugged them one more time then she walked over to Kirsty and smiled at her. "I guess this makes us kind of like sisters."

Kirsty laughed. "I guess it does." She said as Angelmon disappeared into her D – Tector.

"I guess it's all over now isn't it." Tommy said.

Ophanimon nodded happily. "Yes Lucemon is finally gone."

"But doesn't that mean that the Celestial Digimon are incomplete without Lucemon though?" Zoe asked.

Seraphimon shook his head. "No we have Kirsty to replace him."

Kirsty turned to her friends. "Are you going to stay here in the Digital world?"

They each nodded together.

"We like this world better." J.P said. "It's so mysterious and beautiful." He grabbed hold of Zoe's hand. "Plus if we go back to earth we may never see each other again and I've grown quite fond of you guys."

"J.P's got a point." Koji said. "Plus we can go to earth whenever we want. I like this world."

Tommy, Zoe and Koichi nodded together.

Takuya kissed Kirsty again. "And if I go to earth I may never see you again and I know that you would prefer it here then earth. And we can keep on protecting this world."

Kirsty smiled in delight. "Thank you."

The end.


End file.
